


Hemingway's Whiskey

by daysofyou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Clarke Griffin Takes Care of Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa Smut, Country & Western, Cute Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Past Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Romantic Fluff, Small Towns, Smut, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, True Love, country clarke, country lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysofyou/pseuds/daysofyou
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have known each other all of their lives and grow up on a farm together. This is their country story from being close best friends as kids, and falling in love as teenagers whilst over coming slight homophobia, and their own fears of being in love. Ain't no love better than Clexa love, ain't that right?





	1. Small Y'all

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden urge to do this fanfic even though I'm working on two other ones in the meantime. I'm definitely going to continue writing this one. This is just the beginning, and I can't wait to see what you all think! Comments and kudos make my heart extremely happy :) (Fanfic and chapter title are both songs of Kenny Chesney).

“Lexa!” The little eight year old blonde girl yelled from her perch on a large tree branch. “Lexa, I’m scared!”

A small, eight year old brunette girl came running towards the tree with two cups of lemonade sloshing and splashing as she ran. By the time she had reached the tree, the cups were nearly empty and Lexa sighed heavily. Lexa sat the cups down on the ground where some stray flies landed on them and dragged their butts over the rims and sides. One fell straight into the lemon drink. Lexa glared at them and shooed them away with her hands. 

“Gosh darn flies!” The small brunette huffed and looked up at Clarke. The tiny blonde sat on the branch, clutched the thick of it in her hands as she began to laugh at Lexa’s misfortune. That laugh did wonders to Lexa and sent her straight into a world of bliss which was better than any other world of pretend of dragons and aliens. She absolutely adored the girl. And she adored the oversized cowboy hat she wore and her big brown and blue cowboy boots along with her frilly baby blue dress that seemed to only bring out the intensity of her eyes. Clarke was the definition of a southern belle waiting to happen, and Lexa loved that she could call that said definition her best friend in the whole wide world. 

“It’s not funny!” Lexa stamped her foot and placed her hands on her hips. A fly landed on her forehead and twisted its limbs in a mocking way until Lexa smacked at it but only ended up thwacking her own skin. “Owwww.” 

“You’re so silly,” little Clarke giggled and watched her best friend clutch at the stinging spot on her forehead. Lexa had her unruly thick brown curls up in a ponytail with flyaways sticking to the sides of her face in the hot summer air. She had on a grey baseball T, and denim capris with her worn out black sneakers. Her skin was tanned and maybe the hint of darkness to it was also helped with dirt and mud. Her green eyes were as piercing as a green sun, as bright and ever truly real as light bouncing of off pine trees in the day time. They were Clarke’s favorite thing to look at ever since she could remember. 

“Am not,” Lexa grumbled and pressed her palm against the tree trunk. 

“Are too.” 

“Am not.” 

“Are too.” 

“Am-”

“Girls? Clarke, Lexa! Time for dinner!” A soft yell from Abby Griffin made both girls look towards the two houses across the field. 

“Lexa!” Clarke’s fear of heights suddenly came back to her. “I can’t get down, I’m too scared!” 

Lexa looked up at Clarke with a determined face, and gripped the branch closest to her before lodging her foot in a small divide of trunk and hoisting herself up the tree. She placed her other foot on a thick branch and hauled herself up higher, finding herself sturdy enough. She reached her hand out to Clarke with a determined look. 

“Come on, Clarke, grab it!” 

Clarke looked at Lexa’s dirty hand and then back to Lexa’s emerald eyes. Eyes that brought her calm in situations such as these. 

Lexa extended it further. “Don’t worry, Clarke. I won’t let you get hurt. I promise.” 

And the sincerity in those green eyes Clarke was obsessed with gave her the courage to grab onto her best friend’s hand. 

Lexa smiled as she felt Clarke’s sweaty hand grip her own. She then instructed Clarke to bring her other leg over the branch, “Like you’re sitting on it the way ladies in dresses ride their horses,” and Clarke obliged. Lexa wrapped her other arm around the tree trunk to give herself purchase as she pulled the blonde over to her side of the branch. Clarke’s body was flushed against hers and Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and hugged her. Lexa wrapped her free arm around her waist and inhaled the strawberry shampoo she knew so well. 

“Okay, Clarke, you’re gonna haft to get on down on that branch there,” Lexa pointed to a bulky branch with leaves pushing out of it. 

Clarke nodded and let go of Lexa before placing a shaky foot on the branch, and nearly falling. She gasped but Lexa caught her around the waist once more. But as she did so, the arm she had around the trunk slipped. 

“Clarke, hug the tree trunk, hug it! Hold onto it!” Lexa yelled. 

And just like that, eight year old Lexa Woods found herself careening down to the ground while Clarke gasped out a strangled cry. When Lexa’s body hit the ground, she heard a sickening crack and felt her stomach lurch in nausea. Her arm had snapped beneath her own body weight in the fall. She chanced a look up to Clarke and saw the blonde sliding down the trunk of the tree, probably getting scratches on her arms and legs. ‘But at least she got down safely,’ Lexa thought to herself as the unannounced tears began to fall from her eyes and down her rosy cheeks. 

 

Lexa wasn’t one for hospitals. She never had been. Her parents always told her that after she was born, she did not stop crying for one single second when they were in the hospital. But as soon as they had carried her into their decant-sized farmhouse with a wrap-around porch and freshly painted white shudders, she had stopped wailing and didn’t do much of it again after that. 

This was nearly the same thing except Lexa willed herself not to cry and only asked of one thing constantly: to see Clarke. Clarke was there with Lexa until she had gotten released with a bright blue cast (the color of Clarke’s eyes, Lexa liked to think). 

And when Clarke and Lexa lay side by side on Clarke’s queen bed with alien bed sheets, Lexa thought that breaking her arm was worth it when Clarke began to not leave her side. The blonde had brought her tons of juice boxes and all of her dessert, and Clarke napped with her and played board games with her that she didn’t particularly enjoy, but she knew Lexa liked it, so she pushed through. 

And now as they lay in Clarke’s bed with the bedside lamp on, and the window open blowing cool summer air into the room, Lexa watches as Clarke doodled on her cast with a sharpee. She had counted Clarke’s name on it 15 times, in her regular name and sometimes even the nicknames Lexa had given her like Clarkey, or Honeybee, or Pretty Bird, or Country Beauty. Lexa smiled down at the set of eyes Clarke was drawing and tried her hardest not to get irritated with the sticky sweat coating her arm under the cast, being a victim to the summer’s heat. 

“Ya know, if you fill up all the space on the cast, no one at school will be able to sign it next week when we start up the school year.” 

Clarke clicked her tongue. “There’s only room for me anyway, Lexy T Rexy.” 

“Just save a bit a’ room will ya?” Lexa asked and stared down at the eyes as they became more detailed. Clarke was definitely an artist. Lexa was consumed by the girl’s art. She was consumed by everything about her. 

“Why? I’m not enough?” The blonde glanced up at Lexa with sad eyes. Lexa began to feel her heart stripping its skin painfully in her chest. She looked down at her free hand, fearfully

“Of course you are, Clarke. You’re everythin’ to me. Heck, all I need is you, Clarke you know that, you-”

When Lexa looked up, she stopped her rambling once seeing Clarke’s shit eating grin. Little shoe fly always working Lexa up. 

“Hey!” Lexa exclaimed and threw a pillow at Clarke’s face with her uninjured arm. “That’s not funny.” 

Clarke put the pillow beneath her head and snuggled into Lexa, being careful not to hurt her arm. 

“I love you, Lexa. You’re my best friend in the entire world,” Clarke murmured sleepily. 

Lexa’s breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat. She knew they were best friends and had been, really, since they were born. Hell, she knew they loved each other too. But hearing it always made her stomach do somersaults and her heart feel light and heavy all at once. That’s what her best friend did to her. 

“I love you too, Clarkey. You’re more than enough.”

They fell asleep that way and didn’t even stir when Clarke’s father, Jake Griffin, came in and turned the lamp off. 

 

Clarke and Lexa had grown up on the same farm together. There were two houses on the property extremely close to one another, and their parents had all been close friends since high school. They practically lived together and never went a night without sleeping beside one another, or eating dinner together. They were known as the town’s closest friends, and they were a force to be reckoned with if anyone tried to separate them. Everyone in town knew everyone. It was a small town filled with bars, cowboy clothes shops, fields, barns, farms, chatty women, and strong, ranch men. Gossip always spread around town like wildfire, but Clarke and Lexa were only kids and could care less about what Miss Alenin said about Mister Humphrey's new wife, or Miss Ellen and Mister Raster’s love affair. They loved their town, and they loved each other more. 

When school started up again, Clarke and Lexa got ready together and waited at their bus stop together beside the large “Griffin-Woods Ranch” sign with their back packs filled with school supplies and their tummies filled with Aleena Wood’s green apple and caramel pancakes. They sat by each other on the bus, and held hands. When John Murphy called them “lesbinims”, Clarke leaned over and placed a wet, sloppy kiss on Lexa’s cheek and glared at him. Murphy didn’t bother anyone when his remarks didn’t phase his targets. So he left them alone. 

Their friends flocked around the pair in the classroom, all waiting to sign Lexa’s bright blue cast that already had Clarke’s name scribbled onto it a thousand times. Octavia Blake and Raven Reyes fought over who would sign it first, and nearly drew a long black line down Lexa’s shoulder. Clarke decided then to yank the sharpee out of their hands and give it to Harper who smiled warmly and signed the cast. Octavia and Raven pouted as Jasper, Monty, Miller, Wells, and Lincoln signed the cast one by one, leaving them the last two. Eventually everyone’s names, including the rest of the class that Lexa didn’t really converse with, were on her cast reminding her just how well known she was. How happy of a person she was to be where she was. And when she looked over at Clarke and caught her smiling a smile as warm as oozy honey and jam, she knew she was especially happy to be wherever Clarke was. 

When Finn Collins entered the school as a new student and sat in front of Clarke and Lexa’s desks, Lexa hated him instantly. His floppy hair, His boots that seemed to be almost too big for him, his dull brown eyes that seemed to have life in them to everyone else, the necklace he wore with a golden dear’s head, and that smile he gave to Clarke. That boyish smirk he gave to her best friend. The blush on her best friend’s cheeks that resulted from it. Lexa hated Finn Collins even if he seemed to be the sweetest guy anyone had ever known. He signed her cast, even after Lexa tried to make up excuses for him not to. “There’s not enough room,” “It hurts when it’s signed,” “I don’t really know you enough.” But Clarke had thwacked her other arm and grumbled in her ear to be nice. So Lexa ended up walking up to the ranch with pretty boy’s name on her cast, and his name constantly leaving Clarke’s mouth. Lexa didn’t have a good first day. But Clarke was glowing like a walking sunshine. 

October came around, and Clarke and Lexa were counting down the days until Halloween. October was their favorite month, and Halloween was their favorite holiday. They did halloween projects all through school and wore each other’s sweaters and hats. 

When Finn turned around and asked to be Clarke’s partner in the Halloween scavenger hunt the weekend before Halloween, Lexa felt her insides sink. She knew Clarke would say yes to the boy. She had been blushing over him since he had arrived. But then, Clarke looped her arm into Lexa’s and Lexa stared up at her in shock. 

“I’m sorry, Finn,” Clarke smiled politely. “But Lexa and I are always partners.”

“You can’t have a different partner at least once?” Finn frowned. 

“Sorry, but Lexa’s the only partner I’ll ever need.” Clarke smiled at the brunette whose jaw had nearly hit the floor. 

Finn shook his head and grabbed the bracelet he made for Clarke out of rope and untied it from her wrist, leaving the one Lexa had gotten for her, and he pocketed it. 

“I thought you were cool, Clarke.” The boy said, disappointed and walked away, partnering up with Murphy. 

Clarke’s smile slipped from her face and she looked down at her wrist in sadness. Lexa’s heart ached for her. Lexa brushed her finger under Clarke’s chin and tilted her head up so their gazes were locked. 

“You are cool, Clarke. Don’t listen to him. He smells like cow dung anyway,” Lexa said with a scowl on her face. Clarke laughed softly and kissed Lexa’s cheek. Everyone watched, but no one said a word. They were used to that kind of thing with Lexa and Clarke. 

“Now, let’s go beat him and find the mini pumpkins first! I saw Miss Monroe hide them in the janitor’s closet!” Lexa whispered excitedly and Clarke grinned. They ran their way into the hallway where some students were already looking. They held hands the entire time, and they won against Finn and Murphy by two items more. 

 

Halloween rolled around quickly. Quicker than either girl thought. Lexa and Clarke had napped all day on the couch curled into each other, too exhausted from staying up the night before, and were woken up by Lexa’s father Gustus. He was a big burly man, but he was only a large, sweet teddy bear. He smiled at them and told them they needed to start to get ready. Clarke and Lexa raced each other up the stairs of Lexa’s house and into her room to fling on their costumes. Lexa was a cowgirl with chaps, suspenders, and fake toy guns, whereas Clarke was dressed in a huge horse outfit to go with Lexa’s theme. They looked at each other and laughed. Before they left the ranch, Clarke ran back to her own house, and came back out heaving, standing before Lexa with her large cowboy hat that belonged to her father. 

“Wear this” Clarke said, struggling for breath. 

“But Clarke, it’s your favorite hat,” Lexa looked into two pools of blue and her heart skipped. It always seemed to around Clarke. 

“I want you to wear it tonight. It’ll complete your outfit, and I trust you.” 

Lexa smiled at her best friend before plopping the hat onto her head and grinned up at her and Clarke’s parents. 

Jake reached out and tilted it up just a bit so Lexa could see. 

“Guess we got ourselves some cowgirls,” Jake chuckled. 

“Mighty fine ones, too” Aleena added.

“We’d best get goin, gals. The party’s gonna start without us,” Gustus smiled and they all turned and began walking to the exit of the ranch. Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and laced their fingers together before placing a kiss on her cheek.  
“We seem to always fit, don’t we, Lex?” Clarke whispered in Lexa’s ear. A shiver shot down Lexa’s spine and she tried to blame it on the cool, crisp October air. 

“Of course we do,” Lexa shrugged. “You’re the jelly to my peanut butter.” 

Clarke smiled at that and wrapped her other arm in Lexa’s as they followed their parents down the lit road to town, less than a mile away. 

 

The large barn everyone flocked to for social events and non-personal Holidays was packed and jamming with spooky music, and strung with purple and green lights. The red of the barn was covered in fake cobwebs and red food-colored corn syrup blood spatter. Everyone greeted them when they waltzed in, and the atmosphere was light and happy with draculas and zombies dancing around with cups of punch in their hands. 

Lexa and Clarke departed from their parents and made their way over to their friends whom stood by the apple bobbing bucket. Octavia and Lincoln were Scarlett O’Hara and Rhett Butler from Gone With the Wind (Everyone in their town had seen the movie at least twice), Jasper was an astronaut, Monty a mad scientist, Wells a mummy, Harper was Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz, and Raven was Candy Corn girl. Everyone laughed once they saw Clarke and Lexa’s teamed costume of cliche horse and cowgirl. 

“If y’all weren’t from the south,” Octavia shook her head and sipped her apple cider. 

“Could say the same for you!” Clarke retorted. “Miss and Mister cliche old south movie!” 

Lincoln nodded his head in understanding and Octavia rolled her eyes. 

“Finn came as a football player,” Jasper scoffed. “He’s a doody head.” 

“Jas, we’re eight. We’re grown ups now. You don’t have to say doody head anymore,” Monty sighed.

“Well he is!” 

“I agree with Jas,” Lexa shrugged. 

“We know,” the entire group said in unison. Lexa’s cheeks blushed and Clarke hugged her. 

“Speak of the six horned devil,” Raven said and lifted her eyebrows. 

Finn slowly walked over to the group and said polite hellos. Lexa glared at him and ignored him. He didn’t miss it. 

“So, Clarke,” the boy said after an uncomfortable silence stretched too far. “I like your costume. Horses are cool.” 

Clarke smiled. “Thank you, Finn. Do you want to play football when you’re older?” 

Lexa scoffed at the conversation. 

“Actually, yes,” Finn smirked. “I’m in the little league.” 

“Isn’t that for baseball?” Monty asked. 

“Not only baseball. Murphy’s in it too.” 

The whole group cringed. 

Finn didn’t miss that either. 

“I’d best be going,” Finn said then locked eyes with Clarke. “Come find me if you want to, Clarke.” 

“She won’t want to,” Lexa said before she could stop herself. Clarke thwacked her shoulder again and Finn stared at her angrily. 

“I guess that’s her choice isn’t it?” He said and stuck his tongue out at her before walking away. 

Lexa lurched forward, but Clarke held her back by her arms and let her get her irritation out. 

“I will pummel him into the mud. He’ll sleep with the pigs. He might as well since he is one!” 

“Lex, calm down,” Clarke said soothingly. 

“He’s just a stinky boy, Clarke!” Lexa turned around and fell into Clarke’s arms. “Just a stinky new boy that doesn’t understand that you’re mine!” 

Their entire group fell silent. They all knew that Clarke was Lexa’s and Lexa was Clarke’s. It was known but unspoken. This time, though, the way Lexa said it shocked everyone. 

Murphy snickered as he walked past the group. “Lesbinims.”

Lexa felt herself begin to panic as she averted her eyes from Clarke. She struggled out of the blonde’s grip and ran away into the crowd. Lexa was not big on crowds. Lexa remembered the time her and Clarke’s parents had taken them to the fair and they got lost in a crowd and Lexa began to sweat and panic, but Clarke held her hand all the way through it and got her out. The costumed dancing bodies knocked into her as she pushed through them, feeling the air to be too much, yet not enough for her lungs. Her vision was getting blurry. She heard Clarke call after her but she didn’t stop. 

When she reached the exit of the barn, she plopped herself on the hay bale on the lawn next to a bunch of lit pumpkins with eerie and silly faces mocking her. Her lungs struggled to pull in air, but the air seemed to be turning solid and clogging her throat. She wanted to go home and sleep in he bed with Clarke beside her and the window open even when it was cold. She wanted to go home and share her candy with Clarke once they got some from the winner’s bucket. She wanted to hug Clarke and tell her she was sorry for her outburst. That she was sorry for acting like she owned her. 

When she felt someone sit next to her, she knew it was Clarke because of the small arm that wrapped around her shoulders. Clarke leant her blonde head on Lexa’s shoulder and sighed. 

“You know Murphy’s just a meanie, Lex.” 

“I know I don’t own you, Clarke. I am sorry.” Lexa sounded defeated and it hurt Clarke’s ears. 

“No, but we are each other’s. You know that.” 

“Will we always be?” Lexa asked and looked into her best friends cornflower eyes. 

“A’ course Lexa. Now, no more worryin’ or talk about Finn Collins or John Murphy. We have an apple bobbing contest we have to win for the third year in a row.” 

Lexa smiled at her best friend and kissed her cheek. Clarke’s cheeks went a dark rose color, way darker than her previous blushes with Finn. Lexa wanted to know what that meant. But Clarke was already yanking her up and pulling her into the crammed barn to where the events were. To where their potential pile of candy waited just for them.

 

They had won the apple bobbing as usual, and two other games for the matter. They went home with large pillow cases full of various amounts of candy. They dumped it all out on Lexa’s bed and exchanged the ones they liked and didn’t like. Lexa gave Clarke all of her Almond Joys and Hershey’s Milk Chocolate because she couldn’t stand them and knew Clarke loved them. Clarke gave Lexa all of her liquorice and milk duds, knowing they were Lexa’s favorite and she wouldn’t be missing out. Then they shared the rest of the candy well into the night until their tummies couldn’t take anymore, and exhaustion was pulling at their eyelids. 

They woke the next morning, drowning in nausea, noticing their candy was gone and probably hidden by Aleena. They didn’t mind in the slightest. 

 

When Thanksgiving came along, the families ate at one or the other’s houses depending on whose turn it was, That year, it was the Griffin’s turn and Lexa was completely thankful because she lived for Abby’s stuffing. The air was getting colder, and Clarke and Lexa didn’t feel like going out to ride their horses, so they stayed in Clarke’s room and played go-fish rather competitively. 

Clarke had stopped right in the middle of the game and scrunched her eyebrows as realization hit her. She jumped off the bed and began pacing back and forth, Lexa eyed her suspiciously, then set her cards down so they weren’t visible just in case she and Clarke would continue the game and she could beat her bum.

“What’s wrong, Clarke?” Lexa asked and stepped off the bed, stopping Clarke from moving. 

“They’re gonna kill Henry, Lex!” Clarke said irritatedly as if Lexa should know everything going on in her head. 

“Henry?” 

“The turkey we have in the barn. They’re gonna kill him and cook him, Lex and we’re gonna haft to eat im’!” 

Lexa stared at Clarke in awe at the sheer terror flashing behind Clarke’s blue eyes and tried to swallow down her laughter. She knew Clarke was serious. 

“Well, what do you think we should do?” Lexa asked, exasperated. 

“We need to sneak him in here!” Clarke whispered in victory. “It’s perfect! They wouldn’t think to look in here once they find out he’s missing!’ 

“Clarke, no.” 

“Lexa, yes.” 

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No” 

“Yes!”

“Fine!” 

Lexa shifted on her feet uncomfortably stood in the barn, and watched Clarke coax Henry to her. The cold was biting into her even with three layers on. Her ears were beginning to turn red and Lexa could feel it. She knew Clarke would play with them as soon as she saw. The thought made Lexa smile. Clarke always had loved her ears for some reason. 

The turkey, Henry, hesitantly made his way over to Clarke as she soothed words to him and opened her arms. The turkey walked into them and Clarke scooped him up slowly and softly before standing up gingerly so as not to alarm the animal. 

Lexa looked at the sight before her and had one thought in her head: Her best friend was ridiculous. And beautiful. But mostly ridiculous. 

“What if we get caught?” Lexa asked as they walked around the back of Clarke’s house and spied into it through the glass door. Aleena, Abby, and Jake were in the kitchen preparing for the feast, and Gustus was sitting at the counter trying to unpackage the table linen. 

“How about we hide him in your place?” Clarke asked and watched the cold fog come out of Lexa’s mouth as she breathed. 

“No way, Clarke. You know Oscar would absolutely flip out and the whole house will be torn to shreds.” 

Oscar was the orange cat Lexa and Clarke had found by a clearing one day when they were exploring their property when they were six. They had convinced Lexa’s parents quite easily to keep him. He was a sweet cat, and Clarke and Lexa shared custody over him. He liked Lexa’s house better probably because there was more spaces for him to crawl into. 

Clarke nodded gloomily and stared back into the house. Their parents were laughing and Jake was doing a strange dance as upbeat oldies music played. 

“Then we have no choice. The front door is locked. I want you to go in there and unlock it so I can come in the front and we can run up the stairs and put im’ into my room. They can’t see us from there.”  
Lexa saw the intense passion in Clarke’s eyes and looked down at the animal whom at comfortably in the kid’s arms. 

“And what about Thanksgiving? We need a turkey.” 

“One of them will go to the store and buy one.” 

“You do know that the store bought turkeys die just like how Henry would die here right? We live on a farm, Clarke.” Lexa sighed. 

“But this is Henry,” Clarke sobbed. “He’s special.” 

Tears were streaking down Clarke’s cheeks, and Lexa’s heart sunk down into the pit of her stomach. She wiped them away with her gloved hands and nodded.

“Okay, Clarkey. Go round to the front.” 

They had made it into Clarke’s room, and Lexa was relieved to be back in the warmth the house provided. Clarke swallowed Lexa up in a huge hug once their outside gear was off, and Lexa rubbed soothing circles over the blonde’s back. She loved the way her best friend smelled. Just like home and strawberries and honey. She could breathe her in for the rest of her life. 

“Thank you, Lex.” Clarke mumbled against her best friend’s neck. “If Henry could talk, he would say thanks, too.” 

Lexa looked over at the turkey sitting comfortably on the bed like a cat. She knew he probably was thankful. 

“Hey, Clarke have you seen the-” Jake was saying as he opened the door but stopped right in his tracks to take in the sight before him. A turkey sat on his daughter’s bed and Clarke and Lexa looked up at him with guilty faces. He barked out a laugh and called down the stairs “Clarke’s got the turkey!” 

“Clarke has the turkey?” The muffled voice of Abby rang after him. 

“Yep!” 

Clarke’s shoulders sank.

“Please, daddy. Don’t kill Henry. He’s a sweet animal and I refuse to eat him if you cook him.”

Jake folded his arms over his chest and looked at the two girls with a smirk on his chiseled face. 

Clarke nudged Lexa softly in the ribs with her elbow, and Lexa startled. 

“Me either,” Lexa said defiantly. 

“Well, then. I guess that settles it,” Jake shrugged.

“What?” Clarke asked, not expecting her dad to give in. She really should have. He was the nicest guy she knew alongside Gustus. 

“Hey, Gus!” The blonde man yelled down the stairs. “Looks like we’re going to the store.” 

“Alright!” Gus yelled back up, not even questioning it. 

“When we come back, Henry better be back out in that barn,” Jake said in a soft yet stern tone. 

“Yes, daddy. A’ course!” 

 

The families ate a well cooked feast that night while Henry slept peacefully in the barn, and Clarke and Lexa giggled while their dads made silly faces at them over the table. They gave their thanks and ate the food, Lexa nearly piling the entirety of Abby’s stuffing onto her plate. They all talked about school, and the ranch and Clarke and Lexa’s horses, and warnings on going near the oak tree Lexa fell out of since a new bees nest had settled there. It was a good thanksgiving and neither girl could ask for a better one. 

Later that night in Clarke’s bed, the girls snuggled together with full bellies and fatigue gripping them and pulling them into dark Z’s. 

“Do you know what I’m most thankful for?” Clarke asked before they could completely knock out. 

“Hmm?” 

“You.” 

Lexa opened her eyes and stared down at her best friend’s relaxed face, eyes closed, and blonde hair swept neatly over her shoulder. 

“Me too, Clarke. Me too.” 

Christmas was cold and cheery. The weather’s favorite things to nibble on seemed to be Clarke and Lexa’s noses and ears. Through winter break, they spent most of their time inside, but when they got too bored watching movies, and playing board games, they ventured outside and began to play pretend. Lexa and Clarke were old country wives married to each other, trapped in a cold storm in the country. They would bring small bags filled with juice boxes and cookies, and settle in the field with Lexa’s two toy guns sitting on their laps. 

The two of them sat side by side together on the field after having had too much hot chocolate, and their adrenaline over presents had vanished. 

“Would you really marry me, Lexa?” Clarke asked on Christmas day.

Lexa examined Clarke’s features. Her sparkling blue eyes that seemed to pop in contrast to her pale skin and rosy cheeks, the perfect slope of her nose reddened at the end from the harshness of the cold, her heart shaped lips, and her pronounced chin. Yeah, Lexa would definitely marry her. 

“Yes, I would,” Lexa admitted and stared back into the distance. A herd of horses trampled along the far end of the field and disappeared near the woods. 

Clarke pulled out a small ring with a blue plastic heart on it and slid it onto Lexa’s ring finger. 

“I’ve got a green one,” Clarke smiled and pulled the other ring out of her coat pocket. She slid hers on, and smiled at Lexa. 

“Now we’re married.” Clarke leaned in to kiss Lexa’s nearly frozen cheek. “Merry Christmas, Lexa.” 

“Merry Christmas, Clarke.”


	2. Must Be Something I missed

“Lexa, I’m scared,” Clarke’s teeth chattered in the cold night air as they walked along the side of the road. It was 11pm on a Saturday and a party was long since overdue. Except Lexa hated parties and only went if Clarke wanted to go. This night, Clarke had really wanted to go. They were seventeen and wiser, more trustworthy to their parents. They were spudding into young adults, as Clarke had put it. But Lexa would rather stay at home and watch movies with Clarke. But instead, they went to Finn Collins’ party and ended up on the side of the road, walking home after the party was crashed and they had escaped. 

“Don’t be scared,” Lexa wrapped her arm over Clarke’s shoulders, “We’re almost home.”

It was a lie. They had a long stretch of road ahead of them, they knew. But Lexa didn’t mind as long as she had Clarke. 

Clarke nodded, even though she knew they still had a while to walk. Lexa had asked why they couldn’t just call Jake or Gus to pick them up, and Clarke nearly tore off her head. 

“I still want to be able to go other times! If they think we were at the party with alcohol, they won’t let us go again, Lex!”

So they were walking in the cold crisp breath of the night. Trucks zoomed by and some even honked their horns which disgusted Lexa, as she looked down at Clarke’s black mini skirt. She tried not to look at her best friend’s gorgeous legs the entirety of the night, but failed miserably. She glanced down as they walked and felt her mouth go dry. 

Lexa had been aware of her different love for Clarke for over two years. She had known and she had hated herself for it and kept it locked away inside. She couldn’t ever think of telling Clarke and risking what they had. She couldn’t imagine her life without Clarke. 

Glancing down at Clarke’s legs once more, she remembered the time she had realized her love for Clarke was more than how platonic best friends felt for each other. It branched into attraction, and desire, and longing. They were fifteen, and they were laying on the makeshift hammock they had made in the field while the summer sun beat down on them, and their arms were pushed together as they held hands. 

“Lex?” Clarke asked, and blinked open her sky blue eyes. They seemed to be every beautiful shade of blue. 

“Hmm?” Lexa asked and squeezed Clarke’s hand. 

“There’s this lump on my boob,” Clarke nearly whispered. “In health, they said that’s not okay.” 

Lexa shot up and nearly spun them off the hammock, but Clarke gripped her arm and steadied her. 

Lexa stared at her in fear and chanced a glance down at Clarke’s chest, then back up to her eyes. 

“Are you sure there’s a lump?” Lexa asked in a serious tone. 

“Well, I don’t know. I can’t tell if they’re just growing or if there’s a lump.” Clarke shrugged. “You’re better at self checks than I am. So…” 

Lexa stared at Clarke, waiting for her to go on. Her blood pumped fast and thick beneath her skin and she began to sweat more and more without the heat’s help. 

“Could you check for me?” Clarke asked and worried her lip with her teeth. 

That’s when Lexa’s breath came out of her lungs in a gust of wind. She had seen Clarke naked before. Hell, they even used to bathe together when they were toddlers. But this was different. They were older now, both having gone through puberty, and been in middle school, and two years of high school. Lexa knew she always had different feelings for Clarke. Different from what she felt for anyone else. Only then did she realize what it was. She was attracted to her best friend. Not only that, but she loved her. Loved her more than anyone in this earth. It had scared her. Completely and terribly frightened her. But she found herself nodding at Clarke’s question.

“Um, but haven’t you asked Abby?” Lexa choked out as Clarke placed Lexa’s hand over her breast. Lexa’s skin prickled with hot spikes and her heart seemed to be electrocuted. 

“I don’t really want her to know,” Clarke shook her head. “Not that it’s weird. I just- I trust you, Lex. I trust you more than anyone else in this world.”

“Even more than your own mother, who’s a doctor I might add?” Lexa asked and began to move her hand, unconsciously. Clarke sucked in a breath, but Lexa excused it for surprise, nothing more. Nothing that Lexa was feeling. Clarke couldn’t feel that way back. There’s no way the universe could be that good to her.

“It’d just be awkward, Lex. I don’t know how to explain it. I’m okay with you.” 

Lexa nodded and didn’t question the blonde any further. 

After going through the procedure of a breast check, Lexa concluded Clarke did not have a lump, that her breasts were just growing, and Clarke thanked her with a hug and a kiss to the cheek before laying back down on the hammock and sighing peacefully. Yeah, Lexa Woods was attracted to Clarke Griffin. 

“Like something you see?” Clarke’s gravelly voice snapped Lexa out of her memory induced reverie, and wiggled her eyebrows at her. 

“Uh, well-” 

“I’m joking, Lex. We both know your legs are better than mine anyway.” 

“That’s not true.” The initial embarrassment of being caught, faded from Lexa’s cheeks fast. “I mean, god your legs.” 

The embarrassment was back in red flecks on Lexa’s cheeks as she realized what she had just said. Clarke only smirked at her and twined their fingers together. 

“Says you,” Clarke grinned and ran her hand over the blue ring she had gotten Lexa for Christmas when they were eight. They both still wore their rings even when people told them it was silly. They didn’t care. 

They ended up home at midnight, their curfew and bid quick goodnights to Aleena and Gus before racing up the stairs and into Lexa’s bedroom. They slammed the door shut, shed their clothes until they were in just their underwear, and slipped under Lexa’s navy blue sheets. They tangled their legs together and twined their fingers once more. Lexa could smell the slight alcohol on Clarke’s breath from the one drink she had, mixed with the smell of her strawberry chapstick. Clarke was always mixed with yellow, sunshine, honey and strawberries and it was Lexa’s epitome of comfort. 

They fell asleep in nearly an instant, and a mere second away from one another. Lexa felt her entire being melt into a stream of calm as Clarke rested her head against her chest. And there was truly nothing better than that. To Lexa anyway. 

 

//////////////////////////////

 

Lexa sat atop of the green tractor as she watched Clarke asort the hay bales in a sloppy matter that Lexa would surely fix later. The radio was on low, the sun was beating down on them in one of the rare hot days of October, and the field was alight with soft yellows and greens. The horses were neighing behind the fence, Henry the turkey who was still very much alive walked around the premises poking its beak into the ground to pick up some of Lexa’s old sunflower seed shells. The blonde’s eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as she stuck her tongue out just a fraction to graze over her lip as she pushed the heavy sets of hay and tried her hardest to focus when Lexa sat on the tractor in her short shorts and boots. Lexa wanted to bite and kiss that lip. God, she really needed to stop. 

“You know how Miss Nia was complaining and hollering to our moms for not making us go to church?” Clarke suddenly asked as she bent down, extended her back so her bum was in Lexa’s field of sight (go figure) and pushed a hay bale hard next to the others strewn against the fence. 

“Yeah. No one can ever mind their own business in this town,” Lexa sighed and picked a stray piece of hay from her pants. 

“I was just thinkin’ about it. What’s so wrong for people to have their own beliefs and lives anyway?”

“Absolutely nothing.”

“Then why do people make such a big deal of it? Is it really that hard to be open minded and let people live their own lives so long as they’re not hurtin’ anybody?” Clarke stopped and stood up straight. Stray creamy blonde hairs were falling over her face and Lexa so desperately wanted to move them away. 

“Well, unfortunately we live in a small town in the sticks surrounded by other small towns in the sticks that believe everyone should live a certain way to their liking. Fortunately, we are individuals and we have the right to be who we are and do what we think is right. Doesn’t mean society will like it, but it doesn’t matter really does it?” 

Clarke gazed at Lexa from under her father’s cowboy hat and felt her chest tighten. No, people wouldn’t like it if she kissed Lexa Woods. But people also wouldn’t like it if the town’s diner ran out of burger patties, or the church closed for a night, or if Miss Alenin had sex with the priest. But things are inevitable. Things happen because they’re meant to. Or maybe they’re not. But Clarke had a feeling her and Lexa were meant be. Even if that scared the living daylights out of her. She knew in her heart Lexa was the woman she wanted sitting next to her 60 odd some years from now, in the rocking chair beside her drinking tea and brushing flower petals over her cheeks. Lexa was comfort. Lexa was home. 

The radio being turned up loud shook Clarke out of her daze and made her smile at Lexa’s giddiness to the choice of song. Clarke shook her head and resumed her work as Lexa sang along to the words soaked in southern twang. 

“Plowin’ the fields in the hot summer sun, over by the gate yonder here she comes!” Lexa sang with all her might. “With a basket full of chicken and a jug of sweet teaaa”  
“Lexaaa,” Clarke groaned as she continued to sing. “You’re such a goof.” 

“She thinks my tractor’s sexayyyy!” Lexa reached over and plucked the cowboy hat off of Clarke’s head to place it, tilted on her own. 

“It really turns her on. She’s always starin at me while I’m chuggin’ along!” Lexa sang in her angel halo’s voice. 

Clarke smirked and threw a wad of hay at her, landing right on Lexa’s face. 

Lexa sputtered and cackled harder, but her singing stopped. She looked down at Clarke and smiled as she ran her long leg over the side of the green tractor. 

“Do you think my tractor’s sexy, Griffin?” 

Clarke’s eyes ran up the brunette’s tanned leg as it contrasted against the dirt flecked green of the machine. If she wasn’t sweating already, god. 

“I think your mind is crazy,” Clarke giggled and shook her head. 

“Whats mine is yours,” Lexa said smugly. She leant back and leaned her arms behind her head as she soaked up the sun. Clarke stared a bit longer than she was supposed to, but her excuse was that Lexa had asked. So she was observing the tractor, and the tractor only. The same tractor she’d seen every day since she had been six, but still. It’s not like she ever truly thoroughly examined it before. 

“See something you like, Clarke?” Lexa asked referring to a couple of nights ago of the party. 

Clarke’s cheeks burned red, and lit the wick in her stomach once more. The hay. She focused on the hay the rest of the afternoon and no one could convince her otherwise. Except maybe Lexa who was a witness to Clarke’s obvious concentration on anything but the hay. 

 

Anya Forester was the newest kid since Finn. No one had really expected to come to school and see a tall, slim girl with dirty blonde hair in tangles dressed in leather to roam walk the halls as if she had owned the place. But it did happen and Lexa caught the way she was looking at her. She was sure Clarke did too. 

Anya had 6th period history with Clarke and Lexa and decided she would make herself comfortable and sit beside Lexa while Clarke was up refilling her water bottle in the hallway.

Anya’s demeanor was something bigger than this town. Something from New York or Los Angeles or maybe even Las Vegas. But not here in the country. The girl had a “Kiss Me I’m Fucked” T- shirt on and a chain hanging from her pocket. Lexa had no idea why someone like Anya would want to start a conversation with her. She didn’t particularly mind it of course. Lexa could see behind the barrier, the girl was restless and bothered with being in a new place. Looking around the classroom at some boys rubbing their foreheads together and arm wrestling, and some girls in glammed boot leg jeans and bejeweled boots, Lexa couldn’t blame her. 

“Hey, Squirt,” Anya smirked. “Got time to show a gal around town?” 

Lexa’s throat went dry and she tumbled her words in her brain as if they were cookie crumbs in a too small cookie jar. Such little use, such exhaustion to get out. 

“I uh, yeah I cou-” 

“You’re sitting in my chair.” 

Lexa looked up at her best friend who stood behind Anya with her fingers greedily tapping on smooth of oak of the desk. 

Anya swiveled around and sized up the blonde, another smirk forming on her face. 

“Don’t you just look sweet as pie? I was only asking uh?” 

“Lexa.” 

“Yes, Lexa here if she could show me around town. Being new and all doesn’t help me get to the nearest alcohol source of ya get me.” 

Clarke glared down at her. Anya’s first accusation was right; Clarke wasn’t ever mean or intimidating to anyone. But the blonde couldn’t help but feel wary around the girl. Especially with the way she looked at Lexa. Her Lexa. 

“I can show her around, Clarke. No big deal. You should come!’ Lexa suggested a little too excitedly for the tense conversation. 

“Yeah, blondie you should come. Don’t have any friends yet. Don’t need them. But I need to know my way,” Anya nodded and stood up. 

Clarke stood aside when Anya’s tall body slowly advanced on her. 

“Yeah, no problem. We can show you around,” Clarke nodded without even a slight waver in her voice.  
“I’m busy today unpacking, but tomorrow after school works for me if it works for you two.” 

The two other girls nodded.

When Clarke thought Anya was going to walk away, the tall girl leant down and whispered in her ear. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to steal your girl. Though she’s pretty hot. You lucky peach.” Anya chuckled and walked to the other side of the classroom and plopped into a seat in the back. Clarke stared at her in awe. It was that obvious? Of course it was. Clarke was nearly shooting jealousy bullets at her with her eyes

Clarke sighed and sat down beside Lexa as the bell rang and the teacher started to write “Vietnam’s Worst Events” on the board. 

“What did she say to you?” Lexa whispered. 

Clarke shrugged. “She just said thank you.” 

Nothing more was said. And thank god, because Clarke really was beginning to let her wants and desires get ahead of her. Looking into Lexa’s emerald green eyes in the dim light from the projector though, Clarke’s worries seemed to hush. 

 

//////////////////// 

 

“Today was too much,” Lexa sighed as she brought her tank top over her head and threw it on her bedroom floor. Clarke watched from the bed and smiled at Lexa’s messy hair and exhausted attitude. 

“It wasn’t that bad,” Clarke chidded and leant back into the pillows. 

“Anya made us go to two ice cream shops, including the one with Hank who doesn’t like us because we never visit him, she made us go into the shops just so she could make fun of what we all wear, and she smoked those cigarettes the entire time. It’s such a foul smell.” 

“She’s not that bad. Plus, she knows where everything is now. And we haven’t really seen anyone like her around here before. It’s fresh and new.” 

Lexa climbed into bed and settled close to Clarke’s warm body. 

“You were glaring daggers at her when you first met. Why do you like her now?” 

Clarke shrugged and scooted closer to Lexa until she had her front pressed to her side and her head on her chest. 

“I guess we were taught to be better than that to people. I felt bad for judging and being a bitch at first.” 

“You weren’t a bitch, Clarke. She’s just new. It all sort of just happened too fast.” 

Clarke hummed in agreement and rubbed light circles over Lexa’s tummy. The silence stretched on but neither girl was close to sleep.

“You smell good,” Lexa mumbled, too exhausted to care about her brazenness. 

“You smell better than I do,” Clarke sighed and nuzzled her nose into Lexa’s neck. She inhaled the woodsy, vanilla smell of Lexa’s skin and sighed peacefully.

Without much thought, Clarke began peppering small kisses along the expanse of Lexa’s neck. Lexa gasped, but Clarke didn’t stop. Lexa wound her arms around Clarke’s waist and pulled her closer as the kisses upon her skin became more frantic. When Clarke kissed the base where Lexa’s neck met her shoulder, Lexa involuntarily moaned. Clarke froze, but her lips still remained pressed against Lexa’s skin. Lexa felt the shame build up inside of her, and just as she was about to try to scramble out of Clarke’s arms, Clarke latched her lips on the skin harder and began to suck. Lexa threw her head back and let another moan slip past her lips at the feel of Clarke’s lips sucking and massaging her skin. 

Clarke moved her hands up and down Lexa’s trembling sides, as she stuck her tongue out to the skin and swirled it as she sucked. Lexa’s hips bucked up on their own accord and Clarke moaned as Lexa’s leg hit her center. Lexa gasped, as she could feel the hot dampness through Clarke’s underwear, and she felt her skin burn with an intense fire. 

Clarke let go of the skin of Lexa’s neck with a pop and looked down at the large red mark she had left there. It made her stomach burn in need knowing that she had put that there on Lexa’s skin. It was she who marked her. Her own lips on her own Lexa. 

The blonde looked up at Lexa then and Lexa looked back down at her, eyes dilated so just a thin circle of emerald rounded the black of her pupil. Their chests both heaved on each other and Clarke felt her heart begin to beat faster and faster. Lexa, her Lexa, had looked as if she wanted her. After waiting so long, after so much heavy flirting, they were here in Lexa’s bed, and Clarke was marking her skin. The thought seemed almost surreal. 

Clarke leaned her head down once more without breaking eye contact with Lexa, and latched her lips to the skin of Lexa’s neck again and began to suck another hickey into the tanned flesh. Lexa moaned and threaded her fingers through Clarke’s blonde tresses. Clarke felt bold enough to lightly nip at the skin, and Lexa’s hips jumped against hers once more, making Lexa’s leg push hard into Clarke’s center. Clarke groaned and began to suck at the skin harder. Lexa tugged softly on Clarke’s hair, and Clarke let go of the skin, smirking at another large red mark, before being dragged up to Lexa’s face. Their eyes locked, and Lexa could see so much emotion behind those baby blue eyes, that it almost made her want to whimper a hallelujah. Lexa’s green eyes were fierce and feral like a forest in night time and Clarke couldn’t stop herself. 

Clarke ground her hips onto Lexa’s leg once, and both girls moaned in unison at the friction and heat. Lexa’s hands slipped from Clarke’s hair to the back of her neck, feeling the anticipation deep in her gut. She looked at Clarke’s heart shaped, strawberry scented lips, and she wanted to taste them and lick and bite and suck on them. Clarke got the memo, and leaned down slightly. She placed a feather light kiss to the corner of Lexa’s mouth, and just as she was about to place her lips on the pouty full ones that belonged to Lexa, the door was being knocked on lightly. 

Clarke jumped off of Lexa as if she had been burned, and really, with the way her temperature had spiked within the last few minutes, she thought she had. Lexa sat up and looked at the door. 

“Yeah?” Lexa asked in a sultry, croaky voice that had Clarke’s thighs rubbing together. 

“I’m just making sure you both know that tomorrow after school no one will be on the ranch. We’re all going to the beach. You girls could still come if you want you know,” Lexa’s mom, Aleena talked through the door. 

Lexa looked back at Clarke and felt her entire body nearly melt through the mattress. The blonde’s cheeks were red. Cut them open and you’d get a swarm of streetlights and country sunsets oozing down her face. Her lips were begging to be kissed and god, Lexa wanted nothing more than that. 

“No, mom. You all go ahead. You’ve all been working so hard. You deserve time off. That includes being away from us,” Lexa nodded her head at her own words. She knew if she and Clarke were alone, especially after tonight, something would happen with them. It both excited and frightened her at the same time. 

“We all love you two, but we understand if you don’t want to go. Remember, no parties, and if you do, make sure it’s a small party! Take care of Bigsby and Oona.” Aleena said, referring to Clarke and Lexa’s horses. 

“A’ course, ma. Don’t worry. Have a good time.” 

“We will, honey. Goodnight Lexa, goodnight Clarke!” 

“Goodnight!” The pair said in unison and laid in silence until the footsteps of Aleena got quieter and then altogether disappeared after a soft shutting of a door. 

Lexa laid back down beside Clarke and stared into her eyes, the same admiration stuck to them, but the hunger and desire had faded away some. Lexa knew the moment was gone, but it would definitely come back. 

Lexa gathered Clarke in her arms and rested her head on the blonde’s ample chest. Clarke ran her fingers through chestnut curls and gazed at the bumps on the ceiling. 

“We can talk about it if you-” 

“Shhh,” Lexa hushed the blonde softly. “We have the entire weekend. For now, I just want to hold you.” 

Clarke smiled and ran her fingers softly over Lexa’s scalp, knowing just how much Lexa loved it. Clarke peered down at the sleepy brunette and smiled. She figured she was okay with that. 

 

Clarke and Lexa shuffled down the stairs wearing each other’s disheveled pajamas and they sat at the counter whilst Aleena made breakfast, Gus cleaned the counter from spilling a bit of milk, and Abby and Jake sat at the counter beside the girls drinking coffee. Clarke rested her head on her hands and smiled a good morning at the four adults. 

She glanced over at Lexa to admire the girl’s beauty when she saw them. Her hickeys standing out in plain sight for anyone and everyone to see. Large, red love bites straight from Clarke’s lips. Before Clarke could warn Lexa to cover the skin with the collar of her shirt, Aleena had slid a cup of cover to Lexa and gazed down at the marks. Lexa looked back at her mother, confused and looked down. 

“What?” Lexa asked. Clarke shook her head and covered her hands with her face. Every adult in the room looked on at the marks and then exchanged glances with each other.

“Whoever the boy was who did it, I want to meet him,” Gustus said. Lexa then realized they were talking about the hickeys- the ones that came from Clarke. Her face went pale and she shook her head.

“Oh, no Dad. It’s nothing serious,” Lexa shook her head and anxiously sipped at the bitter coffee. 

“Serious or not, I wanna meet the boy putting marks on my daughter.” Gustus nearly seemed to had a light tone, and Jake tried not to snicker. Clarke eyed them suspiciously. 

“Um, well this dude had Lexa pinned up to the wall and was kissing her neck, and I could tell she didn’t like it so, I stepped in.” Clarke lied right through her teeth and her father snickered again. “Honest, that’s when we left the party.” 

The adults looked at Lexa for confirmation and Lexa nodded vigorously. The two dads exchanged glances and began to chuckle whilst shaking their heads and their mothers grinned from ear to ear. 

“What?” Clarke snapped at the snickering adults. 

“You girls are hilarious,” Jake laughed. “Be good while we’re gone.” 

The adults left Clarke and Lexa in the kitchen to begin putting their suitcases in their cars. 

“What the hell was that all about?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa shrugged. “Maybe they knew it was you.” 

“I doubt it,” Clarke scoffed. “Don’t you think they’d be mad?”

“Honestly? I think they’d be accepting. Happy for us. Whatever we are.” Lexa waved her hands up and sighed. 

Clarke looked down at the marks on Lexa’s neck and wondered what exactly were they? 

They went to school where they had 6 out of 7 classes together, and they held hands under the desk while Octavia and Lincoln made out beside them, and Raven ogled over Finn. Finn’s hair grew longer, and Lexa found him to be even more disgusting as before, but he and Clarke were friends after he got the memo that nothing would ever happen between them. 

During lunch, Clarke and Lexa sat on the bleachers beside the school’s track and chomped on their food in silence. No one else was at school since basically everyone went off campus for food. Clarke and Lexa enjoyed their alone time, though and didn’t want anyone to disturb it. Lexa had one of Clarke’s thick scarves wrapped around her neck, and a black beanie fitted perfectly on top of her head, along with a large black over coat and ungloved hands. Lexa’s fingers were long and thin and Clarke was always fascinated by them. She was fascinated by them for a whole other reason now. She felt herself blushing at the thought, and Lexa caught her. 

“What?” Lexa asked over a mouthful of peanut butter and jelly. 

Clarke almost dropped it. Almost shrugged her shoulders and bit into her own sandwich. Almost changed the subject. But she found herself reaching out and slowly pulling down the dark blue scarf to expose the marks she had made the previous night. The cool air hitting her once warm skin made Lexa shiver. 

The red bites had a small tint of purple to them and the hunger Lexa had seen in Clarke’s eyes when they were made showed up again, and drained her eyes of nearly almost all of the blue. Lexa’s lips parted and her own hunger developed low in her tummy. 

Clarke leaned in slowly and placed her lips on an unmarked patch of skin on Lexa’s neck, placed her hand on the other side of Lexa’s neck and began to kiss and nibble and suck all over. 

Lexa turned her head and leaned into Clarke’s lips as they littered kisses and licks all over her suddenly flushed skin. 

“Clarke,” Lexa breathed out. “Kiss me.” 

Clarke chuckled against Lexa’s throat and placed a wet sloppy kiss there. 

“I thought I was already doing that.” 

“No, Clarke.” 

Lexa cupped Clarke’s cheeks in her palms and dragged the blonde’s face to hers. Clarke’s lips dragged along Lexa’s neck and jaw in the process and Lexa had to internally stop herself from moaning.  
“I want you to kiss me.” 

Clarke’s eyes darted down to Lexa’s lips, then back to her eyes. 

“You want me to be your first kiss?” 

“Well, don’t you want me to be yours too?” Lexa asked with a lilted worry in her voice. 

Clarke surged her lips to Lexa’s in a passionate, rough battle of lips against lips. Lexa felt as if the ground beneath them had pushed them up far into the sky and dropped back down leaving them to float near the clouds. Clarke’s lips were soft and smooth against hers, and Lexa never wanted to depart. 

Clarke’s body was a furnace as she leaned further into Lexa and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist. The kiss was life altering, completely blissful. When Clarke ran her tongue over Lexa’s bottom lip, Lexa opened her mouth greedily and moaned as their two wet muscles slid over each other. Clarke groaned and dug her nails into Lexa’s hips. Lexa licked lightly at Clarke’s tongue, then swirled around it with her own as the stars exploded against the back of her closed eyelids. The air was no longer frigid, in fact, it seemed to be boiling. 

“So, you are lesbians.” They heard someone snicker and they broke apart. 

Murphy stood a few feet away from them on the track with his arms folded over his chest. He had the evil look on his face that never seemed to go away. 

“We don’t care. Tell everyone if it really makes your pathetic life any better,” Clarke sassed and grabbed Lexa’s hand, standing up to leave. 

“I have a pathetic life? Neither of you are hot enough to get a guy so you’re fucking lesbians.” Murphy scoffed and began to laugh. 

“You can tell that to your small erection you’ve got there, John. Wouldn’t want your little disgusting carrot to go without its ranch now would you? Go fuck yourself.” Clarke said with malice and lead Lexa away from the boy who grew agitated at the blonde’s words. 

“It’s only half hard! It’s bigger than this!” He yelled after them in anger. 

“Again, whatever floats your boat, John!” Clarke yelled to him without turning back. Lexa bursted into a fit of laughter and Clarke joined her once they walked into the school and the bell rang. 

“Do you think he’ll tell everyone?” Lexa asked as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Nah,” Clarke waved it off. “He’s all bark and no bite. Just as pathetic as he’s always been.” 

Lexa felt better hearing Clarke’s words. 

“You’re pretty bite though aren’t you?” Lexa smirked and ran her fingers over the fresh added marks on her neck before adjusting her scarf. 

“I can be more if you want me to be,” Clarke whispered. 

Lexa stopped in her tracks and gawked at her best friend. The blonde shifted on her feet and smiled shyly up at Lexa.

Lexa felt her entire life flash before her eyes. The entire life she spent beside Clarke. Clarke. Her best friend, her soulmate, her muse, her everything. A large hole formed in her stomach and seemed to be sucking away at her very soul. She couldn’t bear losing Clarke. What was her life without her? Becoming anything more with Clarke surely would risk it. But god, as Clarke stared at her with those sky blue eyes and those soft, kiss swollen lips, she thought it might be worth it. But she needed to get away from her to think. She needed to really and truly think hard on what it is that they were going to do. Because no matter what it was, they would never be able to turn back. Not with the marks on Lexa’s neck, Lexa’s touch on Clarke’s lips, and the love they both feel in their hearts ready to burst at any minute. There was nothing more Lexa wanted. Clarke was all she ever needed. But the risk of losing her nearly made her sick right there. Good thing this next period was the one they didn’t have together. Lexa needed to think, and she couldn’t do that when the beautiful girl she loved was standing right before her, ready to place her heart in her hands in the middle of their dirty school hallway. 

No, if they were going to make it anything more, it definitely would not be in the confines of their dirty, trash covered, hay littered, mud tracked school. Not when she could give Clarke her heart and vise versa, anywhere else better than this place. Lexa’s head began to ache and pound. 

“I gotta go to chem,” Lexa blurted. “I’ll see you in history.”

And with that, Lexa was speed walking down the hall, away from the girl she could never ever chance losing. Clarke’s shoulders slumped in defeat and she kicked an old soda can before walking into environmental science. She sulked in her seat the entire period. No one spoke to her. 

 

Their last two classes went by in a blur, and neither of them spoke to each other. Other than the obvious large and decorated elephant in the room, they really had to focus on what Mr.Kane was saying and history, and had to work on their psychology project in Mr.Pike’s class. Neither would have spoken anyway. Not with the large amounts of anxiety they both felt on possibly having done something wrong or sacrificing. They needed to save it for when they were alone. For when they were home. 

 

Lexa didn’t expect it to go this particular way, but she wasn’t complaining. Clarke had her pressed up against the wall in the foyer of Clarke’s house, her soft lips hungrily attacking Lexa’s own pouty ones. Their backpacks had long since been thrown to the floor along with some of their thick layers of jackets and scarves and other things that made the delicious heat from their transaction just a bit too much. 

Clarke had Lexa’s burning cheeks in her hands, and the skin on Clarke’s hips was being punctured by Lexa’s dull nails in hard grips and squeezes. Their hands were everywhere roaming over each other’s bodies as if it was new found land. In some aspect, it was. Their hips knocked together harshly and their skin was hot and ferocious with desire. So much pent up desire and longing and love that both of them had felt for too long, but never admitted. Until now.  
Clarke pressed her thigh in between Lexa’s legs and the brunette moaned at the pressure against her core. She ground down unabashedly and kissed Clarke harder and sloppier if that was possible. Their chests were burning in ice cold conditions and they knew they had to part to breathe. They knew that, but they didn’t want to. They were heady with each other’s presence and their heads were foggy with lust and love. It was so much. So much. 

Clarke finally pulled away from her best friend, their lips departed with a smack, and leaned her forehead against Lexa’s. Their breathing was ragged as if they had just finished running a marathon without water. It was exhilarating and passionate. But, oh was it terrifying. 

“Lex,” Clarke murmured and pecked Lexa’s lips lightly. 

“Hmm?”

“I’m scared.” 

Lexa exhaled slowly and pulled Clarke impossibly closer to her. 

“I’m not,” she replied and tilted her head to capture the blonde’s lips yet again. This time, Clarke melted into the slow, mindblowing tongue soothing kiss. Her fear fell out of her head and landed next to her backpack on the old cream colored carpet. It would be thrown away along with her the resistance to her best friend she had held over the years. Kissing Lexa felt like coming home. What should be so scary about that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so stressed with school and writing this actually helped me get my mind off of it all. Clexa is a medicine I swear. Anyway, this one is particularly long so I hope you all enjoy it! Comments and kudos make my heart happy, and I always try to consider what you all think about it and try to push the story a little into the path you would all like to see it go. Thank you all for reading! Next chapter might take a bit longer, but I'm not sure. I guess we'll see.


	3. Somewhere With You

Bent over a stall was Clarke Griffin in her dirt mucked cowboy boots and cowboy hat when Lexa entered the barn. Henry sat on a blue throw pillow as if he were a pampered house cat. He watched Clarke peacefully and when Lexa appeared, he regarded her with a head tilt. Lexa smirked at the bird and set her eyes on the blonde, working up a sweat as she cleaned one of their horses stalls. Lexa’s eyes widened at Clarke’s tight fitted jeans and the small expanse of skin showing as her tank top rode up. Dancing around their desires for so long had really gotten old, and Lexa was more than relieved they finally crossed over to the side they wanted to be. The side where they could be together. It was a major relief. 

Their heavy make out session the day before hadn’t gone any further, but it had left an effect on them. A heavy, longing, lustful effect that seemed to suffocate them the entirety of the night until they had fell asleep in Clarke’s bed whilst watching the Nanny, cuddled into one another without the mildly forgotten threat of sexual desire, and the light veil of sleep draped over them. 

Lexa stood there gazing very obviously at Clarke’s round bum out in the air, taunting Lexa. Making her lick her pouty lips. 

Henry then decided to squawk, alerting Clarke of Lexa’s presence. Clarke swiveled her body to connect eyes with her best friend when her foot slipped from the ledge of the fence and sent her reeling to the hay coated ground. Clarke felt as if her whole body had been thrown into a blender. Her head spun and her tailbone had nearly split in half. At least, that’s what it felt like to the blonde. But then Lexa’s thin, warm hands were on her shoulders, and her goddess face was right in her sights and she suddenly forgot her shaken brain and broken ass. 

“Why’d you have to sneak up on us like that?” Clarke pouted and rubbed the top of her bum.

“Us?” Lexa chuckled and pulled the blonde up in one swift motion. She began to dust her off, and pecked her cheek. 

“Henry and I,” Clarke sighed and gestured to the content turkey chilling on his pillow in complete bliss. “Now I’m pretty sure my ass is broken.” 

Lexa grinned at her distraught best friend and slid her hands over her sides, then over to her back where she slowly inched them lower until they settled on Clarke’s bum. Clarke eyed Lexa warily as she felt the brunette rubbing softly at the protruded flesh. Lexa gnawed at her lip whilst looking into Clarke’s eyes and she felt all of the blood drain from her body when she gave her cheeks a gentle squeeze. Clarke gasped and clutched Lexa’s sides. She pulled Lexa flush against her as she bit into her lip and fluttered her eyes closed. Her bum definitely was no longer in pain. 

Lexa kneaded at the bubble-like cheeks and felt her arousal pooling in between her legs rather quickly. Lexa liked to think of herself as a rather sturdy and stable human being. She wasn’t easily revealing with her weaknesses. Nothing could bring her down, or force her to the ground. And more than anything, people would have to die trying to bring her to her knees. All except Clarke. Beautiful, sweet, golden-hearted, animal loving, honey smelling Clarke. Her best friend. Her soulmate. The girl she’s loved since she was able to even think. If anyone could make her as helpless and weak as an ant in bath water, it’d be Clarke. 

Lexa slowly tilted her head to the side and leaned in, catching Clarke’s soft lips with her own. Clarke groaned and reveled in the smooth, wet slip slide of Lexa’s tongue against her own. Lexa pushed her hands under Clarke’s top and caressed the silky creamy skin with her fingertips. Clarke’s hands traveled up and over Lexa’s side before resting over Lexa’s breasts. The cold zipper of Lexa’s sweater stung Clarke’s skin, but she only squeezed the fleshy spheres and earned a surprised squeak from Lexa. 

The kiss grew heavier, sloppier, and passionate. Lexa’s legs turned to jello when Clarke sucked on that special spot on her neck, and Clarke couldn’t keep her noises at bay when Lexa softly bit her lip and let it go after a small suck. The heat was growing rampant and the air was humid, their shirts were sticking to their skin. 

A faraway noise faintly registered in Lexa’s mind but she couldn’t seem to pull herself away from Clarke. Not until the noise got louder and louder and nearly startling. Clarke pulled her lips from Lexa’s in a hasty smack and snapped her head over to look outside of the barn. A rumbling old brown truck rolled into the dusty trail and parked alongside Jake’s blue Ford pickup truck. Clarke rolled her eyes and shook her head. Lexa slowly lifted her hands from Clarke’s warm body and let them fall to her sides. Clarke shot her a sorrowful glance.

“Didn’t they say they weren’t supposed to be back until Monday?” Clarke grumbled irritatedly. She slicked her hands over the wrinkles in her shirt, and tried to fix the flyaways of her hair by patting them down against her head. A blush rushed over Lexa’s face knowing she was the reason Clarke looked so disheveled. 

“That was the plan,” Lexa shrugged. “Guess they changed their minds.” Lexa didn’t hide the very obvious disappointment in her voice. 

Lex-” Clarke began but was interrupted by the shuffle of feet against dirt fast approaching them. 

“Hey girls,” Gus and Jake said in unison as they neared the two panting girls. 

“Hey,” Clarke sighed. “What happened? I thought you got on a flight last night?”

“It was canceled,” Abby answered and walked up behind the men with Aleena by her side. 

“Something about a storm,” Aleena added. 

“So no more Florida,” Jake slightly frowned. “Which means no more beach. Got some stable work done girls?” 

Clarke and Lexa glanced at each other and nodded. 

“Y-yeah I was I just cleaning Oona’s stable. She got it pretty dirty,” Clarke stuttered. 

Lexa blushed harder at Clarke’s word choice. 

Jake lifted an eyebrow. “Yeah, dirty work.” 

Gus chuckled beside him and bumped his shoulder. 

“We’re gonna go put our bags inside. You should meet us in ours. We have some big news for you two.” 

“News?” Lexa spoke for the first time since their parents arrival. Her voice was hard and soft at the same time. It startled her. “What kind of news?” 

“You’ll see,” Aleena gave her a look that told her not to press it anymore. 

The parents walked toward their houses and disappeared through the front doors, screen doors slamming against frames. 

“News?” Lexa repeated and looked at Clarke inquisitively. 

“God, I swear if they say we can’t go to the Apple Party this weekend, I’ll be pissed.” Clarke mumbled and took her sponge from the wooden fence and threw it into the soupy navy blue bucket. 

“There are more fun things to do than go to that stupid party,” Lexa objected and helped Clarke put away the cleaning supplies. 

“Like you?” Clarke smiled mischievously. 

Lexa’s throat ran dry. She skimmed her eyes over Clarke’s body. The grey tank top beneath Clarke’s light black unzipped sweatshirt presenting a lovely view of Clarke’s cleavage. Lexa loved to call them mother earth cleavage. They were out of this world. Then the tight dark black jeans that hugged her legs so invitingly. God Clarke was mean. Pure evil. No, but she was the purest, most sweetest angel to ever walk Earth. Lexa couldn’t think. 

“Maybe,” Lexa finally said, and found her eyes staring deeply into Clarke’s. Twin pools of azure swallowing her up, making her melt. Making her float. 

Clarke strutted closer, slowly as if she were a hunter stalking her prey. Lexa gulped against the desert in her throat and reached out to run her fingers over Clarke’s cheeks. 

“You’re right,” Clarke husked. Her warm breath fluttered against Lexa’s cheeks. “That does sound better than any party.” 

Lexa nodded dumbly, and zeroed in on Clarke’s inviting lips. A pink, glistening tongue darted out to wet them, and Lexa’s knees went weak. 

Lexa tilted her head to the side and leaned in just as Clarke’s eyes batted closed. 

“Girls!” Abby’s voice knocked them apart as strong as two hands. 

“God they always have the worst timing,” Clarke protested and raked a hurried hand through her hair. 

“Clarke, Lexa! Come on!” Abby continued to yell. 

Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand before letting it go and turning toward the entrance of the barn, and walking out, hips swaying deliciously. Clarke bit her lip and shook her head. She would definitely be getting Lexa back. 

 

///////////////

 

“You what?!” Clarke bellowed and gripped the countertop until her fingertips turned a forceful white. She was outright baffled. And irritated. And angry. Already exhausted. 

Lexa flinched at her best friend’s raised voice and felt the dread roll around inside of her. No way their parents were this cruel. They couldn’t be. Not a chance. Oh but they were serious. Not a hint of joke or teehee about it. That was the worst part. 

“I won’t go,” Clarke said and folded her arms over her chest.” 

“Why’s that?” Abby lifted an eyebrow and glanced between her and Lexa. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and lifted her hands up in frustration. “Because it would be embarrassing! Having a party just to try to get us boyfriends? What kind of idea was that?”

“A fun one,” Gus piped up and smiled. “Neither you or Lex have had a date. It would be nice to see which young men in this town are eligible to take you on one.” 

The entire conversation made Lexa cringe. The word “boyfriend” nearly made bile rise in her throat. The parents must have seen the disgust written all over her face because they smirked at her. She didn’t want a boy. She didn’t like them. She never truly did. She just wants Clarke. 

“What’s wrong Lex? Opposed to the idea as well?” Jake asked and passed her a cup of milk, which she eagerly pushed away. 

“Clarke’s right. This is ridiculous. If we want a-a uh boyfriend or whatever, we’ll have one when we’re ready.” 

“And aren’t dads supposed to not like the idea of grimy teenage boys dating their daughters? Shouldn’t you be holding your rifles instead of trying to pass a baton?” Clarke blurted angrily. 

Jake and Gus shrugged. 

“You don’t really have a choice. The Apple Party has been cancelled by the town, and this new party is in favor. Plus, what teenager doesn’t like a party on their own ranch? Lighten up you two.” 

Clarke looked over at Abby for help but the older brunette only shook her head. Clarke grumbled and let her head fall in her hands. 

“You two will enjoy it. I promise. Sleep well,” Aleena assured and kissed the tops of their heads before ascending up the stairs with Gus in tow. 

“Goodnight Lexa, goodnight Griffins.”

“Night,” Abby and Jake called as they walked to the front door. 

Jake stopped and turned around to face the distressed girls who were by then exhausted enough to pass out right there on the dining room floor. 

“I know you’re upset with us now,” Jake said in a steady and assured voice. “But you’ll thank us. You really will.”

Clarke and Lexa didn’t look back at them as they left and softly shut the screen door. Clarke’s head was spinning and all she wanted to do was run away into the fields with Lexa and fall asleep in her arms. Were her parents trying to make her unhappy? Had they had a slight inclination of her and Lexa and didn’t accept it? Accept them? 

Clarke shot up from her chair and began to pace back and forth. She dug the hell of her palms into her eyes and rubbed with a furiously until she began to see constellations bursting against the black of her eyelids. She couldn’t handle it. She was beginning to panic. Lexa was hers. She was Lexa’s. No one else could have her. And what would happen if they just went and told them and they weren’t accepted? Would one of them move off the ranch far away? Would their parents hate and despise them? Too many questions were starting to give Clarke a throbbing headache. 

Lexa stood on shaky legs and carefully approached a panicked Clarke. Without a word, she wrapped her arms around the shaking body and ran her hands over Clarke’s warm back. Clarke leant her head down on Lexa’s shoulder until her lips pressed lightly against her neck and the butterflies awoke in Lexa’s tummy. Always such bad timing. 

Lexa’s lips grazed Clarke’s earlobe and felt the blonde shutter in her arms.

“It’s alright, Clarke,” Lexa soothed, “We are going to be alright.” 

“But it’s not alright,” Clarke whimpered weakly. “Since when did they become this? They’ve always been such good parents. Such cool parents. Why are they hasty to get us into relationships with boys?” Clarke shook her head against Lexa’s collarbone and Lexa kissed the spot below Clarke’s ear, earning an out of place content sigh. 

“I don’t really know,” Lexa admitted. “But we can find out way around this okay? We will. I promise.” 

Clarke nodded glumly and kissed Lexa’s neck softly. Lexa pulled her closer as CLarke’s lips travelled from Lexa’s warm neck, to her chiseled jaw, then to her lips. The kiss wasn’t laced with want or lust like the ones they’ve mostly shared. It was filled with love and affection, and reassurance. Security. 

Gustus and Aleena Woods watched behind the wall of the hallway, leaning against the stair railing, creeping in the shadows. Soft smiles occupied their faces as they watched their daughter kiss the girl she loved. 

Gus wound his arm around Aleena and she placed her palm on his chest. 

“They’ll be okay soon,” Gus whispered. 

Aleena nodded. “This party will surely do it. I feel almost wrong for doing this.” 

“They’ll laugh in the end, Aleena. No worries.” 

 

 

////////////////////////

 

“I hate this stupid dress,” Clarke grumbled and plopped herself down on the grass. The royal blue dress pooled around her like a dazzling, sparkling puddle of water. It had darker blue trims along the bottom and silver designs over the skirt of it. It was strapless, and showed off Clarke’s creamy white shoulders that Lexa loved. 

Lexa looked down at her own emerald dress with the same silver designs over the bottom. It was so cheesy. But she couldn’t help but look at Clarke and find nothing but absolute beauty. 

Lexa plunked herself down beside Clarke and grabbed her hand. She ran her thumb over Clarke’s thick and beautiful fingers before bringing them to her lips and kissing them. The irritation in Clarke’s face disappeared for a moment in favor of affection. 

“I happen to think you look absolutely beautiful,” Lexa said sincerely and examined Clarke’s beauty. Her blonde hair was pinned up on the top of her hair with small curled tendrils hanging down in the front. She wore the silver heart locket Lexa had gotten her when they were twelve, and Lexa wore a matching one. Neither of them ever took it off. Clarke’s eyelids with lightly dusted with sapphire blue eyeshadow, and her lips had a natural soft pink tint to them that made Lexa itch to kiss her. Her best friend looked beautiful no matter what, Lexa thought. She truly was a pure Georgia peach. A blue one, at that.

“Says the emerald goddess,” Clarke waggles her eyebrows. “You’re so gorgeous, Lexa Woods.” 

It wasn’t an opinion, it was a fact. Anyone who wasn’t blind could see that Lexa was an absolute goddess molded and crafted by the finest of gods themselves. But in that dress, she looked like a queen from an old period drama. Her hair was half up, half down, with brown loose waves cascading over her shoulders. Her eyes winged with black eyeliner made her olive forest eyes pop even more than usual. Clarke wanted to run her hands up Lexa’s dress, and skim over Lexa’s toned abdomen and hold her warm breast in her hands and make her gasp into her mouth as their lips battled one another. She wanted to show Lexa that no boy or even any other girl for the matter, could ever take her from her. That she was hers. And always would be. 

“I don’t know about goddess,” Lexa denied and rubbed her fingers over Clarke’s scarred palm. 

“Well the parents seemed to try to make us look like we came right out of the eighteen hundreds,” Clarke sighed and looked down at their dresses. “Since when were we supposed to look so fancy? They’re acting like we’re going to a royal ball.” 

“Let’s just get through this tonight, yeah? Make them think these boys stand a chance, and then when its all over, I’ll take you to bed and show you what no boy could ever give.”

The wantonness in which Lexa possessed suddenly, made Clarke’s stomach drop low into her pelvis, and her skin explode in tingling spikes. She gripped the back of Lexa’s neck and pushed her forward until their lips met in a hot frenzy of love and saliva. Lexa moaned at the long awaited warmth and welcome of Clarke’s mouth. Clarke tasted so clichely of honey and peppermint. It was beyond satisfying. 

Lexa detached her lips from Clarke’s and smirked at Clarke’s momentary whine of protest. Lexa glided her lips over Clarke’s jaw, all the way down her neck, and finally to her exposed shoulders. She kissed along them and ignored the memory in the back of her head of Clarke getting in trouble for wearing a tank top to school two years ago because it showed her shoulders. “It distracts the boys,” the principal had said. Lexa rolled her eyes at the memory and bit down hard against the snowy skin. Clarke whimpered and gripped Lexa’s arms hard, digging her nails and leaving half moon crescents into the heated skin. There was going to be mark there. Lexa didn’t care. 

“Could you two disgustos keep it in your pants for even a second?” A deep familiar voice startled the two girls apart and they turned to see Anya standing above them with her hands on her hips. 

“An-” Lexa tried to speak but Anya raised her hand up and sat beside Lexa, patting down her jeans. 

“No need to explain. I knew when I first met you,” Anya shook her head grinning. “Ready for the party?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and leant her forehead on Lexa’s shoulder.

“Not at all,” Lexa admitted. “It’s been stressing us out.” 

“Well almost the whole town is arriving. Clarke’s mother sent me to come find you both. She’s a lovely woman. Pretty hot too. You’ve got a milf, Clarke.” 

Clarke scoffed at the girl in ripped jeans and a Evil Trashcan Twins t-shirt. Anya shrugged and looked out beyond where the fields stretched and the trees began. The earth seemed to quiet down out there. Where nothing else was present except for the nature and the bees. 

“I can see why this would be your escape,” Anya murmured. “It’s so peaceful.” 

“Did you have any of this where you used to live?” Lexa asked and draped her arm over Clarke’s shoulders. 

“In the city? Rarely.” 

“That’s a shame,” Clarke scrunches her eyebrows. 

Anya nodded and seemed to be lost in thought as she plucked at a loose thread on her jeans. She snapped out of it and glared into the distance where the sun began to set. 

“It’s time,” Anya announced and stood up, dusting herself off. 

“God, I don’t want to,” Clarke pouted and Lexa pulled her to her feet. 

“You might change you mind,” Anya shrugged. 

“Not a chance,” Clarke stubbornly stuck out her lip and gripped Lexa’s hand as they began to walk back. 

The long grass tickled Lexa’s ankles but she didn’t mind it. It took her mind off of the overwhelming dread threatening to eat her whole. The wind was starting to pick up, and an abundance of old windchimes could be heard from other farms in the area. Lexa looked up at the sky and was disappointed to see that the stars weren’t visible as they usually are. SHe chanced a glance and Clarke and it dawned on her. Oh. It’s because they’re all in her eyes. She mentally kicked herself for being so cheesy but it was a good opportunity. 

When their two houses came in sight, Clarke’s hand gripped Lexa’s harder and Lexa could see the worry in Clarke’s eyes. Lexa forced a half smile onto her lips, and kissed Clarke’s fingers. Tons of cars were piled up and parked in the drive, and more were tailed on the road outside of the ranch, dead, lifeless. Everyone had arrived. There must’ve been too many boys inside. Lexa’s heart gave a momentary lapse and she wanted nothing more than to grab Clarke’s hand and run away. She almost did, too until Anya grabbed her arm and gingerly shoved her to the front door of Clarke’s house which was closed. It was almost never closed. 

“Why aren’t you letting us run away?” Clarke huffed.

“Because this is for your own good,” Anya smirked. 

“So you’re a homophobe too?” Lexa stared in disbelief. Anya looked anything but the homophobe type. She looked like a grungy, punk “fuck the authority” type. The type to be on their side. Red hot anger flared up in Lexa’s insides.

“Absolutely not,” Anya jeered. “Just go in already, fucks sake.” 

Anya pulled the screen door open and stood in front of it to hold it open while Lexa and Clarke stood close to the door, readying themselves to be bombarded by force. By cowboy hats, overly applied cologne and boys.

Lexa sighed heavily, let go of Clarke’s hand begrudgingly and turned the knob in her hand and pushed the door open. She was met with immediate darkness, and she grimaced in confusion. She would’ve expected to see the lights on of all things. To see boys from their school prancing around talking about horses or corvettes that surely, dreams were made of. But nothing. 

Anya ushered them in impatiently and followed them in, slamming the door shut behind her. As if on cue, the lights flickered on and a large gust of voices yelling “Surprise!!!” startled Lexa and Clarke nearly jumped into her arms. 

The room was decorated in rainbows, rainbow streamers, rainbow clothing on the guests, even a rainbow coat for Henry who was sitting on his throw pillow in the corner. A banner hung from the ceiling in the center of the living room that read, “WE ACCEPT YOUR LOVE” with red lips, and rainbows circling around the words. It was surely sloppily painted, and by the rainbow paint flecked heavily on Octavia and Raven’s hands, Clarke knew they had been the artists. The scene before them most definitely didn’t look like something that would ever take place in a Georgia residence. It was absolutely beautiful. No one wore a frown. Everyone smiled brightly. They scanned the crowd and caught familiar faces, Bellamy, Harper, Monty, Jasper, Wells, Miller, Lincoln, even Finn. 

Clarke and Lexa looked around, jaws dropped to the floor, both pale as if they’d seen a ghost. They spotted the parents by the dining table next to a large rainbow flag cake. Abby had her face painted, Gus had a large black t-shirt on that read “My daughter is gay, deal with it!” Jake had a large rainbow flag draped around him like an oversized cape and Aleena had a white dress on with scattered rainbow polka dots decorating it. What in the hell? 

“Mom, Dad?” Clarke spoke uneasily. 

“We’ve known about you and Lexa for awhile now,” Abby smiled. 

“Probably longer than you two knew,” Jake chuckled. 

“We just wanted you to know we accept you and we want you to be happy,” Aleena said. 

“Everyone else wanted to give their support as well,” Gus joined. “We all accept you.” 

Clarke slinked back against the front door and closed her eyes in relief. Lexa’s smile was almost fit enough to split her face. She grabbed Clarke’s hand and pulled her into her warm arms hugging the blonde close to her. 

“Now, enough of the gay sappiness,” Octavia chided. “Time to party!” 

The crowd cheered and Bellamy turned up the stereo to an upbeat random song from his phone. Everyone exploded in a blur of dance moves, and Lexa couldn’t find it in herself to let go of Clarke. She held her close, inhaled her scent, enjoyed the way Clarke’s stray hairs tickled her forehead. She never knew she could feel such bone melting relief in her life. It was unworldly. Beautiful. 

Clarke pulled herself away from Lexa and greeted her with a blinding smile to send her into millenniums of faraway galaxies. Clarke was a sight to behold. Clarke was Lexa’s. 

“Can you believe this?” Lexa asked, still bewildered. “They threw a fucking party for us. An out party.” 

The loose slur of the swear word sent heat between Clarke’s legs. God what had happened to her since she and Lexa got together? Lexa turned her on left and right. 

“They even got us a cake,” Clarke chuckled. 

“I still can’t believe this is happening. It’s a dream. It’s gotta be.” 

Clarke tilted her head, smirking, before leaning in to capture Lexa’s lips, then pulling away with Lexa’s bottom lip captured between her teeth. Clarke let it go with a small suck and grinned at Lexa’s slitted, hazy eyes. 

“If this were a dream, wouldn’t that have woken you up?” Clarke winked. 

“I love you, Clarke,” Lexa whispered. “I love you. I love you so much.” 

Clarke’s eyes grew wide. They had said they loved each other many times before. Hell, they’d been saying it to each other since they were old enough to speak. But this time it was different, and they both knew it. The weight of those words, and the meaning. It was so deliciously heavy on Clarke’s heart. 

“I love you too, Lexa Woods. With all my heart and soul.” 

Lexa exhaled a breath she hadn’t known she’d been graciously holding and scooped Clarke up in her arms. Clarke squealed happily and locked her hands behind Lexa’s neck. 

“Where to, my gorgeous girl?” Lexa asked in a factual voice. 

“To the gay cake, my gay goddess.” 

Lexa obliged with a smile and walked her girl over to the cake. There was absolutely nothing more Lexa could ever ask for. Even when Clarke shoved her face into her slice of cake and laughed at her, she knew she was the most luckiest girl in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so cool and fun to write. I know things are never usually this perfect, but Clexa didn't get a happy ending. So I'm trying to make this as good and fluffy as I can. I promise smut is going to come up real soon. I need to gain my inspiration back. Comments and Kudos make my heart roar with love :) Go say hey on my tumblr @ days-of-you I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Until the next one, mates :)


	4. Setting The World On Fire

Clarke stared into Lexa’s eyes from across the room, a restless lust held in her sapphire blues. Lexa blushed and tried to focus on whatever Anya was saying, but it was a lost cause. She was always distracted by Clarke. Her soft blonde hair barely escaping her up-do, her fingers twiddling the neck of her glass bottle of rootbeer in order to keep her fingers rightly fidgeting. The constant blurs of everyone around her puffy blue dress didn’t register in Lexa’s mind. There was only Clarke, and rainbows and cheesy shit that seemed too good to be true. Lexa was still waiting for herself to wake up from a dream and find Clarke sleeping close to the wall with their hands twined. But as the hours stretched and the party kept rambling on, Lexa knew it had to be real. Looking into Clarke’s eyes, she knew it had to be. 

“Earth to Lexa,” Anya snapped her fingers in Lexa’s face, annoyed. Lexa jerked her eyes away from Clarke’s and focused them on Anya’s knowing face. The girl looked annoyed, yet smug at the same time. Her hand held a red solo filled with punch, and from the small strong smell emitting from it, Lexa knew she had spiked it. She rolled her eyes and Anya only chuckled. 

“Blondie over there really captures all of your attention doesn’t she?” 

Of course she did. How couldn’t she? Clarke was Lexa’s everything. Had been since they were just little kids. She couldn’t imagine being with anyone else, ever. 

“Yes, she does,” Lexa blushed. 

“Well could you keep your sappiness at bay? The rest of us here aren’t as fortunate.” 

Anya’s knuckles had scars on them. Her hair was a mess. It always was. Her eyes were sunken in, and up close, small purple circles could be seen blanketing the undersides of her eyes. Her nails were bitten down to the hilt, and some were bloodied. Her band shirt had bleach stains spattered over it and holes adorned the hem of the shirt just above her black and white checker belt and the chain dangling against the side of her thigh. Anya didn’t look like she would be caught dead in a country town. Yet there she was, at an out party for her two new friends, spiking punch and waiting to get herself wasted. It was something that soothed her. The alcohol and its dreamy effects. Hennessy turned air into breathable water. She floated. She dreamed. She liked the punch of hangover in the morning. She liked the reminder she could still feel. 

Lexa could tell Anya had her demons. Everyone did, really. She knew she would never meet another soul out there without its demons. But she also knew Anya was a good person. Lexa could just tell. And she knew something had really hurt Anya. She could see her scars from beneath her skin like invisible runes. She wanted to tell her it would be okay, but Lexa wasn’t one to pry and Anya didn’t seem to like when people tried. 

“It’s a nice party,” Lexa observed the colorful threshold of the house, the party esque atmosphere, and the country music that inevitably squeezed its way into the party. She couldn’t believe her and Clarke’s parents actually pulled it off. They led her and Clarke into thinking they would actually be attending a pity party of boys offering their hand in dates and disgusting stubble as well as the rough skin Lexa never could seem to stand. She loved Clarke’s creamy silk skin. She loved Clarke’s soft, warm hands. She couldn’t stand the thought of being bait to a bunch of teenage boys, and she found it even more ridiculous that their fathers seemed to plan something of the sort. Really, Lexa felt stupid for not knowing they were up to something. She had been so focused on the drenching dread in the pit of her stomach while thinking she would have to spend an evening watching boys vie for Clarke, touching the small of Clarke’s back, making her laugh, brushing a stray lock of gold hair behind her ear. All of Lexa’s things. She had simply been too damn distracted and distressed to even contemplate the reality. Clarke was her weakness. Her delicious weakness. Still, it landed them here in one of their warm homes, accepted and loved with music, cheering, games, conversations, and cake. A very good cake. A complimentary cake for an absolutely amazing blonde girl that Lexa had grown up with and fell in love with more and more each day she spent beside her. 

“It’s a wonderful party,” Gus smiled and clamped a soft hand on Lexa’s shoulder, “We always knew you two would end up together.” 

“What? How?” Lexa asked and turned away from Anya to fully face her father. Anya rolled her eyes and downed her drink. 

“When Jake and I witnessed you having a wedding ceremony with all your little friends by that old tree you fell out of and broke your arm, we knew. You and Clarke wouldn’t marry anyone else but each other,” Gus chuckled.

“But that’s just little kid stuff, Dad,” Lexa dismissed. “What made you truly realize?”

The burly man suddenly became serious as he scrunched his brow and pretended to think hard. He looked his daughter in the eyes and felt a swarming feeling of pride in his chest. He wouldn’t have had it any other way.

“Do you remember when we took you girls to the pumpkin patch when you were fifteen?”

Lexa nodded. “The time we thought we were too old for it? Of course, we rolled our eyes behind your backs the entire time.”

“I knew when I saw that young Finn boy try to sweep Clarke away from you,” Gus ignored Lexa’s retort. “I had never seen you more upset other than the time Clarke got sick and couldn’t spend your birthday with you so you cancelled the party and took care of her.” 

Lexa thought back to Clarke’s sniffles and cough attacks that were fit enough to make the walls of her house crumble down. She remembered a bunch of sad turned down friends when Lexa’s mother had to tell the guests the party was cancelled on account of Clarke being ill and Lexa wouldn’t have a party without Clarke. She remembered snuggling the girl and reading her books and making her tea. She remembered the look of affection and adoration in Clarke’s, It was something Lexa had read about in those cheesy romance books and she had seen people fake it in rom coms. But once she saw it in Clarke’s eyes, it was like discovering a new ancient artifact. Something worth millions and that only belonged to her. 

“I remember that,” Lexa nodded and didn’t turn back to see Anya walk away and approach Raven. 

“That day in the pumpkin patch, that boy came around and Clarke was blushin’ like a stoplight. You looked so disgusted, Jake and I had to laugh about it.” 

“Wow, thanks. Glad my misery was amusing,” Lexa said in clipped sarcasm. 

Gus only smiled warmly. 

“You were both fifteen and when they had walked away and left you on your own, that boy tried to kiss her.” 

Lexa nearly choked on the air she was in the middle of inhaling. Finn had almost kissed Clarke? Why hadn’t Clarke told her?

“Jake was going to intervene but I told him to stop and wait. She had pushed the boy right into the goat pen,” Gus shook his head and his chest jiggled with laughter. “We saw her find you near the pumpkins. She kissed your cheek and hugged you for a long time. And when you kissed her forehead and gave her that look I give to your mother, I just knew. We all sort of knew for a long while before that. We knew it would happen. But that really settled it for me. I somehow always knew in my heart you’d give that special look to my best friend’s daughter. And I knew it would make us all happy.” 

Gus’s soft words made Lexa’s heart melt. She could see the genuine happiness he had for her written all over his face and she couldn’t describe truly how grateful she was to have a father like him.

She let her mind drift back to that day at the pumpkin patch when Clarke had disappeared with Finn for a while and Lexa stood there stewing in her own jealousy, picking stray strips of wood from the fence she stood by. She remembered the air was chilly and she was wearing Clarke’s blue Art Division hoodie, and Clarke had been wearing Lexa’s black Star Trek one. She could still see the pink in the sky as she scanned the field for a perfect pumpkin to surprise Clarke with. She remembered the soft hand jolting her out of her own green eyed steam and pulling her towards a warm familiar body. Clarke’s perfume scented hold. Clarke’s soft cherry cola lips kissing her cheek a little longer than they had before. The warm hug she had been engulfed in afterward. The worried look in Clarke’s eyes that bothered Lexa but Clarke had reassured her it was because of the cold, and smiled when Lexa wrapped her in her arms once more. It hit her. Clarke really hadn’t given anyone else a single chance. She had been saving herself for Lexa all these years. She was the one. 

Lexa glanced across the room to see Clarke in a deep conversation with Octavia and she felt her heart speed up once Clarke’s eyes immediately locked onto hers. Clarke lifted a hand and dangled a set of keys with a look of delight on her face. Octavia turned to see where Clarke’s attentioned had roamed and shook her head lightly with a goofy grin on her face when she saw Lexa. Lexa blushed and turned her head back to her father for just one more moment. 

“And it doesn’t bother you? The fact we’re both girls?” Lexa asked and watch her father’s face suddenly fill with dread as if he had forgotten she or Clarke weren’t male. She felt a thick steel ball form in her throat as the panic settled in. 

“God, of course not Lex!” Gus wrapped his arms around Lexa’s shoulders and pulled her into a bear hug. “All I’ve ever wanted was to see my little girl happy. It doesn’t matter what gender or skin color your lover is, Lexa Woods. You’re my little girl and I have never been more proud of you.” 

Lexa felt the tears brimming at her eyes and she opened them wider to will them away before they spilled and caused her father even more worry. Her heart was an ooze of jelly. It was melted and at the perfect temperature and it coated her insides with a fuzzy feeling she never wanted to forget. She never wanted to forget this night. 

“Thank you so much, Dad,” Lexa muttered into her father’s shoulder. 

“No problem, sweet pea.” 

When they detached, Gus patted her back and gestured somewhere across the room with his eyes. 

“Now I think you’d better go get your girl. Jake’s letting you use Old Blue.” 

“Old Blue?” Lexa said incredulously. “He trusts Clarke to drive it?” 

Gus hummed. “Maybe you should drive.” 

Lexa nodded and left her Dad’s side to stride to Clarke with the cheesiest smile plastered to her face. Clarke met her with an identical one. 

“Guess we have an escape route,” Clarke whispered into Lexa’s ear. “Ready to go for a ride?” 

“Yeah about that, Clarke, I think I should be the one to drive.”

Clarke didn’t even fake being offended. “Good call.” 

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

If the truck sputtered and coughed from time to time, Clarke and Lexa ignored it as they flew down the winding roads. They were completely surrounded by barbed wood fences and soft fields where wild horses slept and cows ate. The night was lax and smooth in small breaths of a light breeze against a dazzling navy sky, and if the country ever saw such an equal victory, it’d point you right to the rust blue truck with the barn joke bumper stickers, a broken blinker, and a set of two girls madly in love. 

Lexa gripped the steering wheel and Clarke turned the radio up loud as an old country song filled the cabin of the truck, and made the windshield vibrate. Clarke unbuckled herself and scooted closer to her best friend, poofy dress getting caught on the cupholder and making the skirt of it ruck up her legs. Those legs glistened in the moon’s spotlight and threatened to steal Lexa’s attention from the road ahead of her. She ogled the smooth sheets of skin, letting her focus betray her for only just a moment. 

“Eyes on the road, cowgirl,” Clarke husked in her ear. 

Lexa was about to give a dry reply when she felt a hard cowboy hat plop onto her head. It was the one Clarke had always worn since they were kids. The one that had belonged to Jake, but gradually became Clarke’s. Lexa shot a glance to Clarke who had a toothy grin spread across her gorgeous face and a dazzle in her blue eyes that seemed to outshine the sun hitting a skyscrape in mid-day. If Lexa even knew what that looked like. Anya had explained it well enough. 

“Where to, miss?” Lexa asked for the second time that night.

“To the stars,” Clarke whispered again.

“Oh come on, Clarke. That’s so cheesy.” 

“You out of all people know that I’m a sucker for Titanic. You set yourself up for that and saw that coming.” 

Lexa rolled her eyes and Clarke laughed because she knew it was true. It was indeed. 

 

They had pulled over to a large hill that could almost pull off being a plateau but was too large and grassy as well as tumbling right into the ground instead of having a sharp cliff. Lexa parked the truck so the bed of it was facing the large expanse of breezy green fields that went on for miles. 

Lexa rounded the front of the truck until she was on Clarke’s side, and she expertly swung the door open for her. It protested with a long, rusty squeak, but the two were used to it so they ignored it. Clarke laced their fingers together and smiled shyly at her best friend as if they were just meeting for the first time. As if they hadn’t watched cartoons together in their underwear when they were kids, or took baths in their bathingsuits when leeches filled their lake, as if they’d never slept beside one another, or shared secrets, or grew up together. Lexa felt her entire life flash before her eyes as Clarke gave her that look. Usually that sort of thing was associated with a near death experience, but Lexa couldn’t kill it that. It was merely just a reminder that this girl knows her more than anyone on this planet. That she loved her before anyone else, more than anyone else. That she was possibly the most luckiest girl to be graced with life. It made her wheeze for breath silently as she remained her cool composure. She had something special. She couldn’t handle losing it. Ever. 

“They’ve got blankets on blankets back here, Lex,” Clarke scoffed with a heavenly laugh. “Who d’you think did this?” 

Lexa looked at the different sorts of comforters and blankets piled on top of one another with four to five pillows stashed at the top in a messy heap from the wind. She thought of Octavia and Raven’s paint coated hands when she saw a red smudge of paint on one of the white pillows and she shook her head. 

“Octagon and Ravenclaw, I suspect,” Lexa grumbled as she pulled the tail of the truck open and let it go with a thud. 

“Figured as much.” 

“It’s a good thing they did. At least we can be comfortable whilst watching the stars.”

Clarke nodded and kicked her boots off. Dust flew from underneath the, once they hit the ground and Clarke had hopped up onto the bed of the truck. She glanced around at the scenery around her quickly before extending her hand out and hauling Lexa up with her. Again, the trash on wheels groaned in pain at their added weight, so they settled themselves into the soft cushioning of the blankets and peered up into the vast abundance of stars dancing in a sea of inky blue. The stars were a gorgeous sight in the country. So bright and withholding. It was like watching an old musical where people danced around in frilly dresses and crisp tuxedos. Only it was much prettier. 

“This damn dress,” Clarke muttered and picked at the frills on the bottom half, sticking out in every which way. The corset part of it was too tight making Clarke’s ribs ache. Her breasts were pushing against the cups holding them up, begging to be set free, and her thighs itched against the ragged material scraping against them whenever she had moved one single inch. She knew once she got out of that dress, she’d never wear it again.

Lexa looked at Clarke’s discomfort in the garment, then soon realized her own. The hem of the hard part against her stomach was chafing against her waistline and she could feel the skin of her shoulders getting irritated by the tight straps clinging to them. She wanted her and Clarke to relax under the stars after such a wonderful and eventful night. They couldn’t do that in these doll outfits. 

“Take it off,” Lexa blurted. By the look on Clarke’s face, she knew how it had sounded and felt her cheeks go red. 

“As long as you take off yours,” Clarke said. The husk in her voice was back and rougher than before and it made Lexa’s goosebumps grow their own goosebumps. 

“You could take it off for me. Because, ya know. The zipper and everything.”

“Yeah, the zipper.”

That damn zipper hit the air with a sound like a whip on skin. Lexa couldn’t help but choke on her own breath feeling Clarke’s knuckles run against her spine as she tugged the green zipper lower until it wouldn’t go any further. Then those soft fingers were pulling the straps down Lexa’s arms, freeing them from their confines. Lexa was in a daze, she was almost surprised when she snapped out of it and saw her dress sitting strewn against the bottom end, just a few inches from their feet. Clarke had gotten it off fast. That, or Lexa was overdosing on the blonde. She wouldn’t mind either way. 

Lexa reached for Clarke and stripped the dress from her, revealing smooth creamy skin, surely made from the moon itself. Lexa itched to run her fingers all over Clarke. To feel the smooth skin against the tips of her fingers. To drown into her. 

Clarke must have read her thoughts because as soon she had turned herself around to face Lexa, her hand had clutched Lexa’s softly and she guided it up to one of her round bare breasts. Lexa gasped, and tried her hardest to swallow the moan threatening to spill out of her. She could feel the pulse of Clarke’s heartbeat beating erratically through her breast, and it made her own heart accelerate. Lexa bit her dry lip and gave the flesh a small squeeze. Clarke’s head tipped back and she let out a small whimper to the sensation. The image before her brought memories back to Lexa of the breast check she had given to Clarke when they were fifteen. Only this time, Clarke didn’t hold back her noises, like she desperately had back then. This was something else. Something special. Something erotic. 

Lexa brought her other hand up to the neglected mound and hefted it into her palm, making sure to press her fingers into the creamy tone of it, watching her fingers indent into the skin. Clarke felt like her chest was going to break open and her heart would fall right into Lexa’s hands that were caressing her in all of the right ways. Her head was foggy and a dull thump resigned between her legs. 

When her back hit the blankets, she thought the stars had disappeared into the sky and landed in Clarke’s eyes. Those eyes that were usually soft and warm were now hungry and hot. Primal. Lexa felt the hot pool between her legs grow thicker and wetter. And when Clarke attached her lips to the exposed skin of Lexa’s neck, she couldn’t help but think about how suddenly they had crossed the line they had been toeing at for years. How good it felt. How right it felt. It wasn’t like the movies. Lexa nor Clarke freaked out at the speed of things. They didn’t have second thoughts when Clarke’s hand had gone south and dipped into Lexa’s most secret place. Clarke didn’t run away and disappear into the winding country roads as a heartbroken Lexa sat disheveled on the bed of the truck. Clarke kissed her with fervor. With every single ounce of want and passion she had been holding in all those years. It wasn’t like the movies, but it could be explained just as a scene from a love story fresh published book. 

Lexa’s eyes flew open once Clarke’s hand had slid into her panties, and edged its way between her sticky folds. The first thing she saw was Clarke’s eyes. The natural reassurance that fell from them and leaked right into Lexa’s racing heart. But she also so the questioning in Clarke’s sparkling blues. The ‘Is this okay?’ blinking at her.

She nodded her head so fast, she felt as if her eyes juggled behind her eyelids and knocked on her brain. But the sensation that swept over her just then was unearthly. It was dusty love in the middle of a star not yet dead. But god, Lexa could see it. Could feel it. 

Clarke pressed her middle finger against Lexa’s clit and analyzed the look of pure pleasure on her love’s face. The one she had been longing to see since she had grown breasts and found out that hormones were what had her longing for friction between her legs. She saw love in the creases where her smile lines were, where her cheekbones protruded, where her eyebrows scrunched. She hadn’t had to search for that all of these years. She had always seen it. But as the love mixed with the pleasure, it gave Clarke a masterpiece that she couldn’t find anywhere in da Vinci or Goya or Gros. It was purely and simply made only for her eyes to see. Lexa had always been hers. Hers to cherish, hers to draw, hers to admire and adore. Hers to love. 

The swirls were something Clarke had tried on herself on those rare occasions where she had slept alone in her own bed without Lexa. She found she had liked it that way most, but the more she explored Lexa, the more she figured out Lexa was a sucker for a hard up and down motion on her clit. When Clarke changed the pace and the style to harsh, yet delicious rubs in an up and down motion, Lexa moaned so suddenly and loud, the crickets went quiet and the fireflies turned off their lights. Her hips bucked against Clarke’s hand but Clarke had swiftly pulled it away before the friction became too much and Lexa could erupt. 

Lexa lifted herself on one elbow and glared at Clarke. 

“Clarke, why did you- Oh god.” 

It was liquid flames. A fire burning under a lava-like sea. Clarke’s wet, rough tongue against Lexa’s throbbing, soaked clit was dreams no one had ever had the pleasure of slumbering in. It was something Lexa never thought could exist, feeling so good. Feeling so loved and taken care of. Clarke’s eyes were on hers as her tongue worked wonders over Lexa’s pulsing sex. Lexa was going to automatically close her eyes at the wonderful overwhelming pleasure, but she didn’t want to. She wanted to see Clarke as she made her come for the first time. She wanted Clarke to see the love in her eyes, so there was evidence that two people could make love. Even if it was outside in the back roads of a small country town with a possible tribe of animals watching a free show. She wanted Clarke to know, even if it was already engraved in her head. Lexa loved her. More than anything that the world could ever have given her. 

The heat couldn’t have possibly spiked. But it did. Oh, yes it did. When Clarke entered a finger into Lexa’s entrance and began to curl against the front of her wall fast and hard with the rhythm of Clarke’s skilled tongue against her clit, Lexa shot up into the sky. Or at least, she felt like she had. She was moaning and screaming, she knew that. She knew it because she could hear it echoing in her ears, and could feel the rumble of Clarke’s own groaning against her own crazed clit. There those stars were again. They had found their way out of Clarke’s eyes and wrapped Lexa in an instant blanket of quivering tranquility. Her legs had shaken themselves to their deaths and she was sure her toes would never uncurl, probably. But the pleasure wasn’t subsiding. When she was strong enough to open her eyes and see why, she was so shocked, that every last inch of breath had fallen out of her mouth in a gust. 

Clarke’s center was pressed slickly against hers. She had been too far up into the sky, in her own Clarke-induced high, that she hadn’t even felt Clarke climb onto her. She hadn’t felt her own breasts being gripped in Clarke’s wet sticky palms. She hadn’t even registered that the feel of Clarke’s own hot, slick center against hers was enough to make her think she could die from how good it felt. She knew it would be a happy death. It was mesmerizing. Seeing Clarke glide herself hard against Lexa’s weak, demanding center. Clarke’s hips waving, blonde hair thrown over her shoulder in a mussed mane. The stars were no match for Clarke. Her beauty would win a thousand times over. 

Lexa must have had a hard dose of strong will when she flipped them over. Clarke had gasped and gaped at her lover in pleasure and awe, the new angle bringing Clarke, well needed friction. Instead of Lexa’s frenzied center pressed against Clarke’s, it was Lexa’s hard muscled thigh, pressing insistently against the throbbing bundle of nerves. Lexa didn’t want to completely lose herself in their lustful animosity. She wanted to be tender. To give Clarke slices of her heart in thin, even pieces. To show her no one will ever measure up to her. 

Lexa rocked into her and Clarke was moaning constantly at the closeness of Lexa. Of the intimacy they were sharing in their old beat up truck in their hometown. Lexa stopped and leaned down to pour the blended love of her heart into a passionate, yet slow kiss. Lexa’s bitten lips against Clarke’s cherry cola ones. Softly rough, and oh so heavenly and meaningful. When their lips departed without a sound, Lexa focused her eyes on the blown ones of Clarke and began to rock into her.

“Clarke,” Lexa husked. She was shocked at how low her voice had gotten. It seemed to have belonged to someone else entirely. 

“Lexa,” Clarke whimpered and tugged at Lexa’s hips. 

“I love you. I love you so much. God, I love you, Clarke Griffin.” 

Clarke moaned and finally tugged Lexa enough so Lexa was straddling her thigh, but Lexa’s was still pressed to her center. They both moaned in unison at the new position and began to both their hips in sync.

“I- I love you, Lex,” Clarke murmured into the sweaty patch of Lexa’s neck. She could see a long line of faint marks she had given her in their frenzy of lips and nips and bites and sucks. It made her throb even more. 

The rhythm in which they had potentially formed had became sloppier as their hips knocked against each other and they chased their release. Lexa didn’t look away from Clarke’s eyes once she felt that tell-tale tsunami beginning to rise in the bottom of her tummy. She knew Clarke was right there with her when her mouth fell open, and her jaw slackened. Their breathing had become ragged and harsh. Clarke’s hands had found their way to Lexa’s back and neither even noticed that the blonde was leaving long, dark angry streaks with her blunt nails. If anything, Lexa only felt even more bone melting pleasure. 

“Fuck, Lexa I’m gonna,” Clarke heaved, her bare chest brushing against Lexa in the most dirtiest of ways. 

“Let go with me Clarke,” Lexa struggled to form words. “Come with me.” 

Clarke’s head whipped back and Lexa’s forehead dropped down to Clarke’s shoulders as their hips became fast blurs and their lungs let out a symphony of noises and sounds that would wake up an entire neighborhood if they had been in the city. Lexa gripped Clarke’s hips as she pushed herself harder against Clarke’s slippery thigh, and she pushed her own harder into Clarke’s clit before leaning down and sucking an erect rosy nipple into her mouth. 

A string of curse words wouldn’t be enough to describe what had came out of Clarke’s mouth in that moment. It would be a train track, or an entire ocean of appreciation and love and dirty, but oh so appetizing words that only made Lexa more in love with her best friend. It was as if a tie was bounding their hearts. They had always been connected. Soulmates, of course. But now, they were entirely connected, body and soul, life to death. They both knew once their breathing had gone back to normal that there was nothing and no one else they would ever want. They had each other. That would always be enough. 

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

“Do you remember when we would have sleepovers at Bell and Octavia’s?” Clarke asked in a tired voice as she swirled imaginative tribal patterns on Lexa’s arm. 

“Mhmm.” 

“Do you remember the trampoline we would all stargaze on and then later we would fall asleep there?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“Octavia had said once when we were fifteen, when you went in to go to the bathroom, that we would lose ourselves under these stars.” 

Lexa blinked one green eye open. “What did she mean by that?” 

Clarke leant down and kissed Lexa’s collarbone. 

“Probably this. She had that shit eating grin on her face, so that’d be my best guess.” 

“I wonder why she thought so,” Lexa said and closed her eye. 

“We were more relaxed when we stargazed, you and me. We cuddled and shared stories and talked about Orion and Bellatrix. I think we completely shunned them out each time.” 

“Serves them right,” Lexa sighed. “They were always bickering.” 

“They’ve always been that way.” 

“Just like how we’ve always been this way?” Both of Lexa’s eyes were open now and they were set right on Clarke in the most comforting way. Clarke never wanted to forget it. She never had to. 

“Yes. Just like us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU FINALLY GET THE SMUT GUYS! I'm sorry I always take so long. I try very hard to give you quality chaps. So what did you guys think? I get so poetic with my smut sometimes and I can't help it. I hope it was okay enough. Tell me what you thought, give me feedback. Kudos and comments make my heart burst into liquid flames... of AFFECTION :) Go say hey on my tumblr @ days-of-you if you'd like :) I hope you all enjoyed!


	5. How Forever Feels

Her shoulders felt as if they had frost on them, but it wasn’t an annoying feeling. Not until they were being gripped an she was being shaken awake by an equally sleepy looking Lexa with the familiar messy hair and puffy, kissable lips. Clarke would’ve been more annoyed if it was anyone else waking her. 

“Clarke we fell asleep,” Lexa croaked and cleared her throat. 

“So? The sun isn’t even up yet.”

“We have to get back, Clarke. They could be worrying.” 

Clarke grumbled and buried her face in one of the feather pillows that smelled so strongly of Lexa it made her wonderfully dizzy. 

“Can we go back to sleep when we’re home?”

Lexa scooped up their dresses from the bottom of the truck bed and flung the blue one softly to Clarke before sliding into her green one. 

“If we don’t get in trouble, yeah.” 

Clarke examined the uncomfortable garment of clothing and scrunched her eyes shut, not wanting to slide it back on. 

“Lex, we’re almost eighteen. It’ll be fine.” 

“That’s not always how it works,” Lexa sighed and slid her clothed body out of the bed of the truck, feeling her bare feet hit the soft, grassy skin of earth. She could tell it was nearing early morning by the shift of the air going from slightly warm to wonderfully cold and crisp. The sky was beginning to lighten, and Clarke’s eyes were glowing in the cusp of it.

Lexa slid on her shoes and handed Clarke hers when they both had their frilly dresses on. Clarke slid on the black heels and groaned at her aching feet and squashed breasts under the material of the corset. Holding out a thin, yet strong hand with callouses from farmwork, Lexa smiled at her girl. Clarke took Lexa’s hand and hopped down, sliding her hands over the wrinkles if her dress. 

They both pushed the blankets back until they could close the tailgate and clap the dirt away from their hands. Just as Lexa walked, or rushed, Clarke to her side of the truck, and hastily opened the door for her, Clarke stopped and reached behind her.

“Lex, what about the zippers?” 

“Don’t worry about the zipper,” Lexa waved her off. “Just get in. Your hair is down. They won’t notice.”

Clarke nodded and hopped into the truck just as Lexa was slamming her own door shut. Lexa put the key in the ignition and before they knew it, they were speeding down the backroads of their small country town, dreading what waited for them at home. 

 

///////////////////////////////////////

 

The house was silent and messy and dark. The party had definitely been abandoned hours ago. Clarke and Lexa tiptoed through the threshold of Clarke’s living room to find Octavia passed out on the couch with a crumb of cake sticking to her bottom lip, and Raven asleep upside down in the leather recliner facing the tv which was still on some home improvement show. No one else was in sight and neither Clarke nor Lexa had no idea what to do with that. 

The pair tiptoed up the stairs and stopped in front of Jake and Abby’s closed bedroom door. Clarke looked at Lexa for reassurance and Lexa nodded before whispering, “Both of their trucks and the car were in the driveway. They’re probably asleep.” 

Clarke nodded and slowly turned the handle before quietly pushing the wooden door open just a crack. Inside, the open window and fluttering curtains made room for the moonlight to hit the bed, and there were Abby and Jake in a heavy slumber. Both girls were relieved as Clarke shut the door and they made their way to Clarke’s bedroom where Bellamy lay asleep on the floor next to Lincoln, holding Lincoln’s socked foot to his chest. Drool was falling from Bellamy’s mouth and seeping into the carpet making both girls cringe. 

“Let’s go to yours?” Clarke asked and pulled at the annoying material of her dress. Lexa got the hint and nodded. 

When they got to Lexa’s room and had rid themselves of their dresses and crawled into Lexa’s warm bed in just their panties, they cuddled close and kissed each other chastely for a while before sleep began to tug on the conscience once more. 

“Is it bad that I’m kind of disappointed they weren’t worried and all just went to bed?” Lexa voiced into the dark. Clarke nudged herself closer until she could feel Lexa’s small, even breaths hit her cheek. 

“It’s not bad. I’m kind of surprised too,” Clarke husked and kissed at Lexa’s lips blindly. “But I guess they didn’t have a reason to worry, really. We’re always safe in this town.” 

“Not always. Psychopaths are everywhere, Clarke. And most aren’t new to the fact they can travel.”

“You think of it all.” 

“I’m sure they worried for a bit but knew we would be back,” Lexa reassured herself. “It’s just funny how this evening worked out. It’s cheesy. I never would’ve thought they could pull off something like this. Let alone get nearly the entire town to be apart of it.” 

“But it was wonderful wasn’t it?” Clarke smiled and nuzzled her face into Lexa’s neck and pressed soft kisses there.

“It really was. I don’t know how we got so lucky.” 

Clarke had fallen asleep long before Lexa, but it was a nice thing for the brunette. Clarke always looked so wonderful when she was relaxed with sleep. Lexa examined her beautiful features until her eyes drooped shut and the sun came up. 

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

By the time the girls had stumbled down the stairs lazily in pajamas they had thrown on once out of bed, they were greeted with an empty house and figured they’d better head to Clarke’s. As they thought, that’s where everyone was. Octavia sat at the counter stabbing at a soggy pancake with a slightly bent fork. Raven sat beside her chewing rabidly at a piece of bacon while Bellamy stealthily snuck some eggs from her plate. Lincoln was standing beside Abby, helping her cook wearing Jake’s “Mr Good Lookin’ Is Cookin’” apron. They were in deep conversation about how to poach eggs correctly when Jake, Gus, and Aleena walked in laughing about something Jake had said. The scene was oddly familiar and nice. Like they were all just one big family. In a sense, they truly were. 

Clarke cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at them. Smiles were plastered to their faces, and Octavia’s cheeks were swollen with pancake overfill. It was a sight neither Clarke nor Lexa wanted to forget. 

“Mornin’ girls!” Abby greeted with a warm smile. “Pancakes, bacon and eggs?” 

“You’re forgettin’ the sweet tea,” Clarke nodded and trudged to the dining table.

Lexa sat down beside Clarke and kissed her cheek freely before searching everyone’s reactions. No one had seen anyone since they had all gone back to what they were doing before. Clarke grinned and leaned into Lexa before humming softly. It was such a nice feeling to be in a full house of their friends and parents and not have to hide the affection they held for each other. It was like a strange television show filled with sweetness that could give a thousand toothaches. But both of them knew somehow it couldn’t always be like this. Still, they didn’t let it put a damper on their ecstatic, goofy mood. 

Abby set two plates of hot food in front of them and kissed the top of Clarke’s head. 

“Eat up.” 

The girls obliged greedily, and stuffed the lot of bacon and scrambled eggs into their mouths. Lexa chomped on a syrup drenched pancake and groaned in delight, her eyes rolling to the back of her skull. Abby had always been the best cook. 

“Bellamy!” Raven hollered and slapped Bellamy’s eager hand away. “Stop stealin’ my eggs! Abbs and Lincoln made plenty.” 

“It’s more fun to steal em from you,” the curly haired boy snickered. 

“I’ll be stealin’ your balls and throwin’ them into a blender if you don’t quit.” 

“Whoa whoa whoa, Ravenclaw,” Jake leaned over the counter and kissed Abby on the lips softly. “Let’s not speak of such gorey detail on destruction of Bell’s balls. The food won’t be so pleasin’ anymore.” 

“That’s the plan,” Raven sneered at Bellamy and scarfed a load of yellow puffy eggs into her mouth as Bellamy pushed his own plate away in disgust.

“I vouch for that,” Octavia chimed in and stood to rinse her then empty plate. 

Clarke and Lexa minded their own at the dining table, occasionally whispering sweet nothings in each others ears and feeding bites to one another sappily. Whilst everyone held their own spiel, Clarke and Lexa let themselves drift away together as they had always done since they were just little kids. They liked it that way. 

“You wanna get out of here?” Lexa whispered in Clarke’s ear. 

The blonde tipped her head down and hid the blush covering her cheeks. 

Lexa rolled her eyes happily and kissed Clarke’s shoulder. 

“Not like that.” 

Clarke’s head raised and she was wearing a blinding smirk. 

“That’s a shame. I was lookin’ forward to that part.”

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

They drove around for what seemed like the entirety of the day, but in reality, was only a couple of hours. The windows were rolled down, the music was blasting from the radio in its staticky country glory, and their smiles stretched on for miles, way beyond those country roads. Clarke’s booted feet were kicked up on the dashboard, nodding along to the rhythm of the old country song playing. Lexa thumped the steering wheel with her thumbs and hummed along as the warm weight of Clarke’s hand resting on her thigh made a small eruption of butterflies explode in her tummy. Clarke has already touched her everywhere, but it seemed like each and every touch was new every single time, and it always birthed tingles all throughout her limbs. 

Clarke looked at her lover and felt her own set of butterflies grow. She was absolutely gorgeous and pure and something the world doesn’t see every day. Lexa was her other half. Lexa Woods was hers. 

When they pulled up to ‘Tick and Tock Diner’, they scrambled into a booth and wiped the sweat away from their foreheads with the back of their hands and the waitress smiled and poured them iced tea on the house. 

“Not lookin’ too bad comin’ from the heat, gals,” The waitress, Gail, approached them. “I’m so glad to see you two bein’ happy. Don’t let anyone steal your shine.”

Clarke can recall seeing Gail at their acceptance party downing a bottle of gin and eating all of the biscuits and gravy that Abby had so slavishly prepared. She had worn one of her tight latex dresses that night that burned a bright hot pink color and she hadn’t said a single word to the girls the entire evening. She didn’t seem to mind anyone as long as she had fun. Clarke couldn’t find a problem in that. 

“Thank you,” Lexa nodded with a tight lipped smile. “The original for the both of us please.” 

“Comin’ up, buttercup,” Gail cheesily smiled and sashayed away to the front counter. 

Lexa glanced to Clarke and they both shook their heads, holding in massive chuckles that tried to fight a way out of their chests. 

“Gail’s somethin’ ain’t she?” Lexa sipped her tea. The ice clinking against her glass made an old man turn over from his spot at the counter and glare at them. 

“She sure is,” Clarke chuckled and reached over to hold Lexa’s hand in hers. 

Lexa’s palm opened right away and grasped Clarke’s hand softly in hers. She brushed her thumb over Clarke’s knuckles and leant down to kiss them. The soft brush of Lexa’s full lips on her skin made Clarke ache to just grab her and kiss her right then and there. Before she could submit to her urge, the old man that had been staring at them cleared his throat. 

Both girls turned their heads and locked eyes with saggy, old grey ones with pink clouding over the white. He had a vicious scowl on his face and his suspenders were twisted and ignored. Mr.Jubs. The town’s biggest grouch. He’d never paid any attention to Clarke nor Lexa ever in his life. But now, he just had to step in. His faith only covered just about every aspect of his sad, long life. 

“Do you know what you’re doing?” The old, croaky voice scratched against his saggy throat.

Clarke glanced to Lexa then back at him.

“Uh, holding hands with my girlfriend?” 

The man scoffed and threw his head back in disgust. If Clarke was honest, she was surprised the motion didn’t give him whiplash. 

“You’re sinning under God’s sky. You should be ashamed of yourself!” 

Clarke bit her lip. Lexa knew that look that clouded her face. She was about to stop Clarke from her role, but she didn’t want the man to think his homophobia was welcomed. 

“I’m sure your god knows about your divorce from Miss Kale as well hmm? That’s a sin,” Clarke snarled. “I’m sure he knows you’ve slept with people before marriage. You sleep in sins, Mr.Jubs.” 

The old man’s face grew more red than the tomatoes they grew on their farm. He stood up faster than they’d ever seen an elderly person move, and he whisked his face in front of Clarke’s. He was so close, Clarke could smell his sour cigarettes and maple syrup breath. 

“Your filth is not welcome here! You will burn in Satan’s hot hell!” 

The commotion caused Gail to glide over to their booth and grab the man’s arm gingerly. He yanked it away. 

“You are nothing but the Devil’s prophets! Homo sex is sin!” 

Clarke batted her teeth and smiled the most sickeningly sweet grin she could muster and turned to Lexa. She let go of her hand, and Lexa was disappointed with the loss of contact until Clarke’s lips were separating her own, and her cheeks were being cupped in Clarke’s soft hands. Lexa could barely hear the harsh gasp the man inhaled through her own dizzying high. Clarke’s lips were soft and her tongue was warm and inviting. She would’ve kissed Clarke for years right there in that spot, but Clarke had something to prove. Someone to dust off. 

Their lips separated with a smack and Clarke looked over at the man’s horrified face. It’s as if he just witnessed a murder right before his beady, cold eyes. Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand once more, and stood up, bringing Lexa with her as they stepped out of the booth. Clarke rounded the man, face to face and looked him straight in the eye before saying confidently, “Homo love is real and gorgeous. The sex is just a bonus.” 

Clarke winked and ignored everyone’s faces as they left the man standing there, scrubbing his mind for words but coming up with none. They walked out, and as the glass door shut behind them, they heard the cheers and the old man telling everyone to “Just shut the fuck up!” 

Lexa opened the passenger door for Clarke and the blonde hopped in, eager to get away from the joint. Lexa pushed it shut and before she could get to her side of the truck, Gail ran out of the diner with a large, white paper bag in her sweat fist. 

“You forgot your dinner! It’s on the house, honey!” the little woman squawked and thrusted the paper bag firmly in Lexa’s direction. Lexa sped to the woman and received the bag, nodding a discreet thank you before turning to the truck and hopping inside. Lexa slammed her door and passed the food to Clarke. The blonde opened it and rolled her eyes back at the heavenly smell of the contents oozing out of the sack. Lexa smiled at her and started the ignition. She could briefly hear Gail screaming at them from her perch outside of the diner’s door. 

“You’re accepted! It’s okay! He didn’t mean it that way!” rang in their ears all the way home and the silence was too thick to top off with conversation for once. 

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

If it was rainy, they stayed inside and played strip poker to Leonard Cohen’s raspy voice and ate bits of pineapple from tin cans. If it was sunny, they set up picnics with one of Clarke’s old alien blankets, and sipped raspberry lemonades and talked about things they never really mentioned to anyone else besides each other. 

On a particular sunny day, they lay on the fabric of a ton of small cartoon green aliens and gazed up at the sky, but more often at each other. Their conversation had drifted into the future since it was always approaching so quickly. They were seventeen, nearly eighteen and only a few months away from graduating. They hadn’t decided where they wanted to go yet, but they knew they wouldn’t go anywhere without each other, 

“What if the school I like doesn’t have a good art program?” Lexa whispered and twirled one of Clarke’s blonde locks around her index finger. 

“Then I’ll do medical. Abby wants me to anyways.” 

“But that’s not what you want.” 

“You are what I want,” Clarke gazed into the consuming forest of Lexa’s eyes. “I haven’t been without you ever before. I know we’ll have to do that sometimes. But I will not stay anywhere you aren’t. I’ve always either wanted to do art, or teach it. Maybe I can study to be a teacher if the university you pick doesn’t have a good art program. It’s you and me, Lex. It always has been. 

“And it always will be,” Lexa snuggled further into Clarke and planted a kiss to her sternum. “And it won’t be the college I pick, Clarke. It’ll be the college we pick. You and me.” 

Clarke smiled and felt that familiar sucking and dropping sensation in her chest. The feeling that made her giddy and calm and euphoric. How could she have been so damn lucky? She had to thank their parents, really. Without them, she wouldn’t have had such a good fortune to be Lexa’s right hand girl. To be completely hers. 

“You and me,” Clarke said and kissed Lexa with sticky raspberry lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long again. Summer school will be my death. My girlfriend and I broke up recently too so that definitely took a lot of the inspiration out of me. But I am a creative night owl girl and seemed to have gotten a little bit of it back. I hope you're satisfied with this chap and I will definitely try to write some smut for the next chap just because you all are so patient with me. Kudos and comments would make me feel so much better at this time, and bring my heart back to life a bit. I hope you all enjoy :) If you want, go to my tumblr and so hey @ daysofyou


	6. Honey Would You Stand By Me

Octavia Blake napped on Clarke’s bed as Lexa helped the eager blonde get ready for the night they had all been waiting for. They would be graduating in one more week and as a celebration all of their friends had made a plan to go on a camping trip for the weekend. Clarke and Lexa of course couldn’t wait to get away from college applications and the initial fear of becoming adults to unwind and relax as well as have fun with their best friends. 

But as always, Clarke had to be prepared, if not extra prepared, and Lexa always helped her with her packing. Clarke grabbed one of Lexa’s grey cowboy school mascot sweatshirts from her drawer and held it up to her face so she could inhale it. It still contained Lexa’s smell though it was mostly worn by Clarke. Lexa smirked at her girlfriend as the blonde shoved the sweatshirt into her green duffel. 

“You know I’m right here, fresh and breezy,” Lexa joked. 

Clarke smirked and leaned into Lexa’s front, placing her lips on the base where her neck met her shoulder. She knew it absolutely drove Lexa crazy. 

“I know. I just can’t help it. I love that sweatshirt. And I love you.” 

“Mmm,” Lexa hummed at Clarke’s affection. “I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that ya know. I love you too. So much.” 

“Maybe I’ll wear that sweatshirt the first night. The sweatshirt and nothing else.” 

The mumbled words against her skin made Lexa’s mouth water at the R rated visual Clarke created for her in her head. She bit back a moan threatening to spill from her lips, and instead busied her hands by gripping Clarke’s hips and pushing her flush against her.

“Could you two saps maybe save the sexual dance for when we get to the river? We’re leaving in like less than an hour,” Octavia grumbled from her perch on the bed. 

Both Lexa and Clarke shot the brunette a glare, but Octavia welcomed them with her own. Feisty octagon. 

“I’m done, O,” Clarke replied and twined her fingers against the nape of Lexa’s nape. “Now go tell the others to start packing up the cars. We’ll be down to help in just a second. 

Clarke hadn’t taken her eyes away from Lexa’s through her entire sentence and Lexa was biting her lip almost hard enough to draw blood. Octavia rolled her eyes and marched out of the steamy bedroom. 

“Sure you will. Don’t cripple each other.” 

When the door clicked closed behind the pair, their lips had met in a frenzy of wild tongues, bruising lips, and clashing teeth. 

“Clarke,” Lexa mumbled against soft lips. “They’re gonna pitch a fit if we don’t join them.” 

“Let them throw a fit,” Clarke moaned as Lexa’s tongue slid skillfully against hers in a hot, wet slip slide. Lexa felt her knees go weak at the sensation and considered just blowing off the camping trip altogether and spending the entire weekend with Clarke. Their friends would forgive them eventually. 

Lexa’s cheeks blazed hot and crimson under Clarke’s palms as they continued to kiss and lick into each other. For Clarke, the room was spinning beautifully like they were stuck on a blinking carousel in an abandoned fair in the middle of nowhere. Just the two of them, groping, feeling, drowning in each other. 

A loud honk from outside broke the two apart in alarm and thereafter, mild irritation. The honking continued until Lexa opened the window and shouted for Bellamy to stop or he’d wake up that next morning with that horn up his ass. He readily obliged. 

“We have all weekend,” Clarke shrugged sheepishly with a glint in her cornflower blue eyes. 

Lexa smiled as she yanked up their bags and hefted them onto her shoulders. 

“As long as we set up our tent a little farther away from the others, I’m totally set.” 

Clarke grinned mischievously and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist before sliding her hands down her lower back and settling on two firm cheeks. She gave them two squeezes before turning for the door. 

“Let them hear. Not like they need proof that Lexa Woods is an actual sex goddess in bed. I just like to rub it in their faces.”

Clarke winked and disappeared down the hall leaving a hot and bothered hurricane Lexa in the sticky heat of her room. Clarke was going to absolutely and deliciously kill Lexa one day. 

 

//////////////////////////////////////////

“Are we there yet?” Raven whined from the passenger seat. She had her feet kicked up on the dashboard, flip flops long forgotten on the floor beneath her, and a stark pink cowboy hat resting on the crown of her head. Her brown bedazzled sunglasses hung low just above the tip of her nose, and her hair flew in violent wisps as the wind hit her face full force from the rolled down window. 

“For the fuck trillion time, Rave, no,” Octavia snapped and gripped the wheel of her green wrangler jeep. 

“Well shit how much longer? I need to pee.” 

“It takes as long as it takes,” Octavia sighed. “I told you not to get that big gulp at the convenience store.” 

“I was thirstyyyy,” Raven whined some more and tilted her head back against the headrest. 

Anya lay on the floor of the jeep, sound asleep near Clarke and Lexa’s feet. Clarke and Lexa sat in the back completely endorsed in their own minds, easily ignoring Raven and Octavia’s bickering, having been used to it since they were all just little kids. Lexa held a book in her hands, reading glasses pushed to the top of her nose as she read peacefully about a lesbian couple in the renaissance. Clarke sat beside her, sketchbook in her lap, charcoal gripped between her thumb and index finger and bit her lip as she drew her girlfriend’s to-die-for side profile. 

Raven glanced back at them and scoffed. “You’ll cause everyone to drown in your sap before anyone even had a chance to drown in the river.” 

Clarke glanced up at Raven and rolled her eyes, returning to the progress on her paper. 

“We’re just doing our own thing, Raven,” Clarke mumbled. 

“I’m boreddddd,” Raven flung herself dramatically against her seat. “Let’s play a game or something.” 

“I spy was cool and all when we were seven, but-” 

“Not that. God am I the only fun one here?” 

“Then what?” Octavia said, exasperated. 

Raven stared ahead at the old Ford truck Bellamy drove ahead of them. Jasper, Bryan, Lincoln, and Miller sat in the bed of the truck as their camp gear bounced around them and Raven felt the light bulb pop out above her head.

“Let’s race them!” 

“What? No way, Raven,” Octavia shook her head. 

The excitement brought Lexa out of her intense focus on the events unfolding in her book, and Clarke even stopped shading to look up and see what was going on. 

“Come onnnnn, O!” Raven drawled. “There’s no one else on the road and there probably won’t be for miles. Are you afraid Bellamy would win?”

Octavia jerked her head to the side to stare at Raven in awe. A challenge flashed in her green eyes and Raven knew she had got her. 

“I know for a fact I would win!” 

“Yeah right!” Raven scoffed. “Prove it.” 

Octavia bit her lip hard and gripped the leather wheel before revving the engine, and going into the opposite lane. 

“Fuck, here we go,” Clarke rolled her eyes at her friends’ antics. 

The jeep lurched forward as Octavia accelerated with determination pumping in her veins. Clarke was jerked over into Lexa at the change of speed and Lexa caught her in her arms. Raven looked back at them with a victory laugh. 

They were on the other side of the old bumbling truck when Bellamy rolled down his window and gave his sister an impish look, and Octavia returned it. Harper sat in Monty’s lap on the far other side while Jackson sat in the middle next to Bellamy in the cab and leaned over to see the battle. Raven stuck her arm out of the window as brother and sister stared each other down. Raven waved her arm once, twice, then shot it down in one move and the two cars bolted ahead, engines moaning and apprehension and exhaustion. 

Bellamy pushed his foot harder on the gas, and the old coughing truck sputtered forward, as the boys in the bed of the truck cheered him on. 

Raven encouraged Octavia by screaming that she was better than the older Blake. That she was the ultimate Blake and could beat him in anything. The jeep suddenly flew faster and ahead of the red truck, leaving a disgruntled Bellamy and the rest of their friends in the dust. Octavia’s smile beamed so bright, she could bring a ship to shore in a storm. 

She switched back into the correct lane, this time in front of Bellamy and returned to normal speed whilst Raven cheered in victory and kissed Octavia’s cheek. 

Lexa and Clarke smiled despite themselves and decided to ditch their previous activities to cuddle one another in a cozy embrace that had Raven fake gagging and Octavia grinning from ear to ear. They glanced down at the still sleeping Anya on the floor of the jeep and laughed. It was a glorious start to an amazing weekend. 

 

////////////////////////////////

 

They arrived at their special campsite forty minutes later and everyone was eager to set up camp so they could all just relax after being trapped in a car for nearly two hours. Clarke and Lexa walked a little farther away from everyone else’s tents, but not far enough to not be seen and set up their own plus sized tent. They ignored everyone’s knowing stares and giggled at their near inability to correctly set up their tent. When Bellamy graciously offered to help, Clarke slapped his hand away and stuck her bottom lip out in determination before telling him she and Lexa had it. It took them thirty minutes to get it correctly set up, but by the end of it they felt at ease and relieved. Everyone else had their tents up 20 minutes earlier, but they couldn’t have cared less. 

“Where’s the alcohol?” Jasper asked and dug his hands through the icy coolers by the fire pit Miller and Bryan built. 

“Leave the drinking for when it gets dark, Jas,” Monty laughed and shoved a root beer into the other scrawny boy’s chest. 

“That’s so lame,” Jasper scoffed. 

“He’s right,” Jasper’s girlfriend, Maya added from her place on a log near the fire pit. She had drove up on her own after her shift at the town diner and was nearly swamped with begging for rides home from the others that had been stuck crammed in Bellamy’s truck the entire ride. Long story short, the ride home would indeed be a lot better for everyone. 

“Of course he is,” Harper grinned and hugged her boyfriend from behind. “He’s saving the fun for when we can all stumble blindly through the dark and fall into the river.” 

“I object that statement,” Miller piped up from his spot near the truck, dragging the hotdogs from a second cooler. “Our fire will be bright and big enough to coax over every animal in this forest. Including the bears.” 

“Miller, you know I hate bears,” Bryan sighed at his boyfriend’s words. 

“There aren’t any bears,” Lincoln smiled as he dropped some more logs and sticks near the pit and patted his hands against his gray shorts. “Just some bunnies, bugs, and foxes maybe.” 

“Can we get a pet fox when we move into our apartment?” Octavia asked and leaned up to kiss her boyfriend chastely. 

“You’re already a fox, we don’t need another,” Lincoln snickered. 

Octavia thumped her against his chest and rolled her eyes. Everyone laughed at the comment and made kissy faces and noises at the couple. 

“You’re so bad at flirting,” Octavia smiled and held him tight. 

“That’s why you love me.” 

Everyone sat around the pit on their respective logs lost in conversations when they all stopped and looked at one another at the same time. 

“Where’s Clarke and Lexa?” Anya asked, knowing perfectly well what they were probably off doing. 

Everyone was silent for a second, but then Octavia shrugged and continued her conversation about the rude lady that nearly ran her over with her cart in the grocery store a few days ago. Everyone listened intently and forgot about their two other friends, knowing good and well they were safe with each other. 

 

///////////////////////////////////

“Lexa right there,” Clarke whispered in Lexa’s ear. 

“There?” 

“Mhm.”

Lexa extended her arm and reached for her destination when Clarke gasped. 

“So close.” 

Lexa nodded and slid her fingers against the soft patch. 

“It’s so soft, Clarke.” 

“God just do it already, I can’t wait any longer.” 

Lexa nodded and wrapped her long, thin fingers around the round sphere dangling off of a tree branch. With the help of Clarke’s sturdy arms around her waist holding her in place, Lexa plucked the fruit from the tree and exhaled a harsh breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding. 

“Got it!”, Lexa smiled down at the blonde and shifted in her arms, so they could both get down safely. 

“I’m surprised that actually worked,” Clarke chuckled once their feet were planted firmly to the ground again. “Our last experience climbing a tree led to you having a broken arm and me turning into your maid.” 

Lexa’s lips turned upward as she held out the gigantic peach to Clarke, and the blonde gladly took it. 

“As bad as it hurt, I liked the outcome of that broken arm. I actually also wouldn’t mind seeing you in a maid outfit.” 

Clarke’s usual light blue eyes nearly turned a shade darker at Lexa’s insinuation and she smirked like a cheshire cat. 

“There are many ways that fantasy could come true,” Clarke retorted. “But not this weekend.” 

The blonde closed her angelic lips around the peach’s fuzzy skin and took a bite. Her eyes rolled back in her head at the sensational taste and some juice dripped down her chin from the corner of her lip.

Lexa itched to wipe it away with her thumb but had a better idea. The brunette leant forward and licked a small stripe over Clarke’s chin, collecting the nectar on the tip of her tongue, before running it over Clarke’s lips, smearing the leftover juice like gloss over Clarke’s pink lips. 

Clarke moaned and pushed the peach up to Lexa’s lips, urging her to take a bite. Lexa sunk her teeth into it hastily and reveled at the sugary tang of the fruit before bringing her lips to Clarke’s in a sticky sweet mess. Lexa moaned at the taste of fresh peach mingled with Clarke’s own natural taste. It was mindblowing. Lexa was sure if she could make this taste into a flavor, she wouldn’t ever waste her time on green apple candies or raspberry smoothies any longer. Peaches and Clarke were enough to leave Lexa sated for the rest of her days. 

Clarke flicked her tongue against the roof of Lexa’s mouth and Lexa was witnessing a wide abundance of exploding stars against her eyelids. Clarke was going to be her sweet death one day, and she couldn’t think of a better way to go. 

Before either of them knew it, Lexa had backed Clarke up against a tree without ever having separated their lips. Lexa gripped Clarke’s hips, efficiently pinning Clarke to the hard bark of the tree, while Clarke ran her hands through Lexa’s wild mane of brown curls. Lexa softly bit into Clarke’s bottom lip and pulled it back before sucking on it and letting it go with a pop. Clarke surged forward and attached her lips to the tanned skin of Lexa’s neck. She sucked and bit and soothed the stinging marks with her tongue as Lexa groaned and felt her hands inching slowly under Clarke’s shirt. Soft creamy skin under her fingertips sent chills down Lexa’s spine. She had touched Clarke plenty of times. But each time never ceased to thrill her and turn her mind and heart to sludge. 

Clarke sucked extra hard when her lips found the base where Lexa’s neck met her shoulder, and she shuddered at the feel of Lexa’s palms suddenly cupping her breasts, fingers swiping naturally over her nipples. Lexa whimpered when the felt the stiff peaks against her palms and she squeezed the soft flesh, earning an appreciative moan from Clarke in advance. 

Hasty hands found themselves eagerly popping the button of Lexa’s shorts and pulling the zipper down before a right hand slid down Lexa’s underwear and dipped into her folds. Clarke gasped as she ran her finger through Lexa’s folds. She was absolutely drenched. Lexa’s breath was coming in harsh pants against Clarke’s lips as Clarke rolled her middle finger of Lexa’s throbbing clit. She locked eyes with the blonde and slid her own hand into Clarke’s sweats. She groaned when she felt Clarke’s absence of underwear and she softly, teasingly ran her fingers over her folds. She was completely soaked, and Lexa could feel a slight wet patch against her knuckles forming on the crotch of Clarke’s maroon sweats. It was dizzying and she was sure if Clarke didn’t enter her already, she would implode and it would all be over too fast. 

Lexa knew Clarke was her soulmate like she knew she and everyone she loved would die one day. She knew it like she knew her mother wouldn’t eat any pie except cherry pie, and she knew it like Octavia knew she was the better Blake (Okay, that one could be debated between people, but still). And she’s pretty sure that because of this, in times like these, Clarke could read her mind. Because right then, Clarke plunged two thick fingers inside of her and Lexa couldn’t contain her satisfied moan. Her own fingers on Clarke’s clit briefly stuttered, but they were back to swirling hard circles over her clit, then rubbing up and down. Clarke curled her fingers upwards against the spongy patch inside of Lexa, and marveled in the gasp and curse falling from Lexa’s lips. 

Clarke nearly forgot about the own pleasure she was receiving when she looked up at Lexa. She was dazed by her girlfriend’s beauty. There was never a moment where she wasn’t in awe of how gorgeous she was. But out here, in the woods with the sun casting a brown and slightly orange halo over Lexa’s curls, and her green eyes sparkling in the reflection of Clarke’s own putting the trees around them to shame, Clarke was completely lost in Lexa Woods and her stunning appearance and her soul as rich and sweet as a peach. Lexa’s hand was between her legs, working magic and her own was between Lexa’s causing sighs and whimpers to leak from those pouty lips, and for just one moment, Clarke ached to draw this sight before her. For one tiny second. 

But then Lexa’s long, thin fingers (A gift from the gods, most definitely) were sinking into her. First two, then three, deliciously stretching her. Clarke’s breath came out ragged and rushed and she dropped her forehead to Lexa’s shoulder, mouthing words against heated skin. The I love you’s just kept coming, and she gained her voice after a while, enough for Lexa to hear it. 

“I love you,” Lexa responded and switched the angle of her wrist, bringing her thumb to Clarke’s clit as she drove her fingers inside of her in a fast and friction filled pace. Clarke groaned and quickened her pace against Lexa as well. Her fingers drove into Lexa as her palm rubbed furiously over Lexa’s clit. She knew Lexa liked it best that way. 

“Fuck,” Lexa gasped and brought Clarke’s head up with her free hand. Clarke’s eyes were drooping slightly, fighting hard not to close at the intensity of the pleasure. They shared ragged breaths and small moans as they continued to build each other up to the edge. Lexa knew Clarke was close by the clenching around her fingers and the pitch of her moans growing louder and louder. Clarke gripped Lexa’s hip with her free hand pushed Lexa impossibly closer to her as her belly began to her burn and the swooping feeling began to take residence through her entire body. 

“Lex, I’m-” 

“Let go baby, I’m there with you,” Lexa whispered shakily without breaking eye contact with her lover. The two pools of blue were almost glowing and it was so damn beautiful. Clarke’s back arched against the tree and her chest pushed into Lexa’s which only stimulated the both of them more. Clarke’s moans were loud and filthy and beyond gorgeous and Lexa tumbled over the edge only seconds after her. Lexa whimpered and shook against Clarke as neither of them slowed down. They both kept going until they were both moaning and groaning loud enough to make a few birds above them flap away from their perch on the tree branches. 

Clarke finally let her eyes close, the intensity of the two shared orgasms and Lexa’s eyes on her own throughout the whole thing becoming too much to bare without the threat of passing out in complete bliss. Lexa leant her head on Clarke’s chest and listened to the racing heart thumping beneath her chest bone. It was Lexa’s favorite part, aside from the actual orgasm. Hearing Clarke’s heartbeat, knowing she caused the speed of it. It was glorious. 

They stood there against each other for a while, catching their breaths and breathing each other in. Lexa placed feather light kisses over the expanse of Clarke’s neck and Clarke ran her free hand over Lexa’s back where she learned she had left some mean red scratches. 

The evening was quiet and calm, and Clarke didn’t want to leave this place. She didn’t want to go back to the campsite just yet. And by the way Lexa was snuggling her face into her Clarke’s neck, Clarke knew Lexa didn’t quite want to either. 

They pulled their hands out of each other’s pants and watched one another lick their juices off of their fingers before righting themselves and zipping Lexa’s shorts back up. Lexa helped smooth out Clarke’s top and kissed her nose before taking her hand and leading her to the small spot where they could sit on some boulders and gaze out at the river. It was so calm, it looked like the light green surface was made of glass. 

Lexa sat on the most comfortable boulder they could find, and Clarke sat herself on Lexa’s lap, sighing in tranquil silence. 

“I’m sure once we go back, they’ll tease the hell out of us,” Clarke smiled. 

Lexa picked up a pebble that had been resting beside her hip on the boulder and threw it out into the pond. Both girls watches as the pebble interrupted the calm of the lake, shattering the glass-like appearance into circular ripples. 

“Let em,” Lexa shrugged. “No one could ever make me feel bad for making love to my soulmate.” 

Clarke’s smile couldn’t be contained as she wound her arms around Lexa’s neck and pulled her in for a hug. 

“I love you so much, Lexa. I’m so glad it was you I grew up with. I’m so glad you felt the same about me.”

Lexa kissed Clarke’s collarbone and inhaled the natural scent emitting from her skin. She couldn’t express enough in words how thankful she was to have Clarke. It was too much for her to even try to explain. So she held Clarke closer to her, and planted a tender kiss on her lips before whispering, “Me too.” 

God, Raven might have been right about them being sappy enough to drown a town of people. But if that was wrong, Lexa sure as hell didn’t want to be right.

 

////////////////////////////////////

“Okay okay!” Raven jumped up and down as she examined Bellamy’s movements. The entire group sat around the fire, which to Miller and Bryan’s credit and smugness, was blazing bright and warm, giving them more than enough light. They all watched and tried not to laugh at Bellamy’s jerky motions. 

“You’re Michael Jackson!” Raven yelled, too invested in their light game of charades. 

Bellamy stopped what he was doing and gave Raven an incredulous look. 

“Are you high?” He smirked. “I’m fuckin Shrek.”

“That looked nothing like Shrek, you dick face!” Raven exclaimed and threw her remaining marshmallow at him. He mocked offense and sat down on a log next to Maya.

“Lincoln and I win,” Octavia chirped happily and kissed Lincoln passionately while the rest of them booed and made gagging noises. 

Clarke and Lexa grinned from their log, cuddled together in one of their green plaid blankets. Their friends may have been annoying, but they couldn’t imagine being anywhere else at the moment. Lexa loved them all. She was always thinking about how blessed she was to have such amazing people in her life. And then she’d look at Clarke and thought it had to have definitely been a miracle. 

Whilst Raven began arguing with Octavia over the rules of charades, Clarke leaned closer to her girlfriend and whispered in her ear. 

“I’m getting kind of cold,” Clarke admitted. And Lexa nearly began to shuffle closer and give up her own coat to Clarke and give her more of their blanket. But then Clarke smirked at her with a glint in her eyes and halted her. “Whaddya say we go to our tent and I can get that sweatshirt of yours on? Only the sweatshirt.” 

Lexa’s mouth went dry at the potential sight of Clarke wearing her sweatshirt and nothing else. She nodded and her and Clarke stood abruptly. The attention on them was soon stolen as Jasper ran up in his boxers, drenched enough to give his friends a visual none of them asked for (except Maya) and shoved his beer in the air. 

“Before Clarke and Lexa go off and canoodle again,” he announced and looked around at his friends with a smile “Cheers to making it to the end of high school. Cheers to friendship.” 

Everyone held up their drink or hands and said in unison, “Cheers to friendship!” The ones with beverages sipped and the ones without smiled on at the scene before them. 

“Alright, Clexa you can go canoodle now,” Jasper laughed an sat beside his girlfriend. 

Both girls rolled their eyes at the “ship name” their friends had given them, and began the longer walk than normal to their tent as their friends laughed and talked over a cozy fire. Clarke and Lexa smiled at them before entering their tent and making love under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. My inspiration and motivation completely flew out the window. My muse and I haven't spoken in awhile so it's been harder to find the strength and will to write. But I made myself sit in a coffee shop today and I busted this chapter out. And I'm actually really happy with it. I hope it makes up for the long wait and I hope you guys like it. Comments and kudos make my heart giddy and my urge to write stronger. I hope y'all enjoy :)


	7. Everywhere We Go

Families upon families gathered together sitting on small metal seats on two separate large grassy lawns made Lexa’s palm sweat. She had never been one for big crowds, let alone her being the potential spotlight. It frightened her. The only soothing part about the entire thing was that Clarke would be there with her arm in arm and hands twined. She felt herself releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. It would all be okay. She wouldn’t trip and make a fool of herself like Octavia joked about. She most definitely wouldn’t go to shake Principle Nealton’s hand and accidentally hit his crotch as Raven said she would since she was such a nervous crab. Lexa shook her head. Her friends were just assholes. She would definitely be fine. 

She squeezed the blue curtain one last time before letting it fall closed again and sighed. He back ached from the strain of her stress and she wished she could just be back home on the farm snuggled up in Clarke’s bed. She knew they wouldn’t be back there tonight because of the large party at the Blake’s house. Celebrating freedom and adulthood. Lexa was terrified. But as soon as she saw Clarke, her fears instantly melted away into the vast nothingness that Lexa always strayed so far away from. Clarke was her light. She was excited for the future they were going to spend together. 

As if on cue, Lexa felt soft arms wrap around her from behind and she instantly relaxed. The smell of Clarke’s perfume flooded her senses and she felt so beautifully dizzy. Soft lips were raining tender kisses over the expanse of her neck and Lexa felt her shoulder drop as the tension leaked out of her under Clarke’s comfort. She was so incredibly lucky. 

“Are you ready for this, babe?” Clarke asked and smiled against Lexa’s rising pulse. 

Lexa nodded and squeezed Clarke’s hand that lay on her tummy. 

“As ready as I could ever be.” 

“It’ll blow right on by. You earned this by the way. I knew you’d come out of this on top, miss Valedictorian.” 

Lexa turned around in Clarke’s arms and raked her eyes over her girlfriend and basked in her so obvious beauty. The navy blue of their gowns made Clarke’s dazzling blue eyes pop and her pink lips were a wonderful, enticing contrast. Lexa didn’t understand how after, knowing Clarke all of her life, she could still be reduced to a hot puddle just by looking at her. She wondered if she would spend the rest of her life the same way, and found herself being more than happy about that conclusion. 

“I’m so proud of you, Lex,” Clarke said with sincerity coating her husky voice and tenderness and love set in her soft eyes. 

“I’m beyond proud of you too Clarke. You’re the best artist in the school. Painting that mural in the cafeteria will will remind everyone of that for as long as this school runs. Your talent is going to branch all over the world someday, and I can’t wait to enjoy every moment of it with you.” 

Clarke bashfully looked down to the ground, then back up again into Lexa’s jade eyes. She couldn’t believe this girl. Always knowing just what to say and how to say it. But she knew every single bit of it was from her heart, and that made Clarke even more drunk with love for her best friend. Nothing was better than this. 

“I’m proud of us,” Clarke added. “I’m so happy we are where we are. That we didn’t let whatever anyone said deter us. I’m proud of who we are. And I’m so glad I get to be proud with you.”

Lexa leaned in at the same time Clarke did, and their lips met in a passionate, yet tender lock. Lexa pulled the blonde closer and felt her knees shake once she felt a smooth tongue run over her bottom lip. 

“Alright guys you can’t really get a room right now so spare us all,” Anya sighed as she, Raven and Octavia walked over to them in their matching gowns. 

“Let them have their moment,” Raven scowled at the dirty blonde. “They have to spend the rest of the night with us.”

“I’ll bet they’ll sneak off to be alone somewhere halfway through the party,” Octavia snickered as she stared knowingly at the couple. 

“O, come on we definitely are no-” 

“Twenty bucks?” Raven interrupted Clarke’s rebuttal and raised her hand to shake on it. 

Octavia shook it confidently. 

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

The principle had shaken Lexa’s hand firmly with all of the pride swelling through his sunken cheeks and asked her to do a speech. Lexa wasn’t nervous for that part. She spoke confidently and surely about her time and academics at Ton DC High, not leaving out all of the details about growing and realizing who she was. She even spoke about Clarke and earned lovely smiles from the crowd and a few stray tears from her girlfriend who stood watching pridefully. Everyone looked on in cheesy grins and achy hearts as Lexa finished up her speech and climbed off of the stage, joining Clarke and their friends. She never imagined to feel such melancholy the moment she pulled her tassel to the other side and threw her cap into the air with her beaming girlfriend and her cheering friends she’d known her whole life. She didn’t expect to miss it all so suddenly. 

But if there was one thing that would always remain a constant in her life, it was Clarke.

“Can you believe we did it?” Clarke asked as she slipped her arms around Lexa’s neck. 

“Mmm. I can’t believe Raven and Octavia did it honestly,” Lexa joked. 

Upon the mention of their nitwits friends, they pounced on the two love birds in whoops and cheers. 

“We graduated, bitches!” Raven shrieked into Clarke’s ear, not noticing the wince on the blonde’s face. 

“It’s time to partayyy!” Octavia added and ran into Lincoln’s arms with ease. 

“We got the booze and the green stuff,” Jasper said as he and Monty joined the circle, Bellamy in tow. 

“I call driving with O!” Raven shouted and dashed for the parking lot, everyone else running after her so they didn’t have to ride with Bellamy or the Clexa lovers. 

“Looks like we aren’t getting out of this party,” Lexa chuckled. 

“No. I suppose not.” 

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

“Lexaaaa I’m scared!” Clarke called sloppily from a thick branch of a tree on the Blake property. 

Lexa wrapped her arms over her chest as she knowingly smirked at her slightly drunken girlfriend. She could feel her own buzz addling her mind, but it only brought her ease and slight recklessness.

“Klark, have you still not learned that you’re not supposed to climb trees?” 

“No, professor snarky pants,” Clarke laughed. “Otherwise I wouldn’t be up here.”

“Raven and O dared you didn’t they?” 

“Mhmmmm.” 

“Knew it.” 

Before Clarke’s swimming mind could comprehend, Lexa was up in the tree standing shakily on the branch beside her, wrapping her warm arms around Clarke’s waist. 

“Mmmmm I’m not so scared anymore,” Clarke whispered and kissed Lexa’s cheek. 

“I’m glad.” 

Clarke glanced to look at Lexa and just as she had when she realized she was in love, her stomach dropped. The love she felt for Lexa never ceased to amaze her. She was still so shocked to know Lexa was hers. Hers in every sense of the way. And the future never look so bright. If Lexa was in it, she was happy. She would always be happy if Lexa was there beside her.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm sorry this chapter was so short but I felt this was a good ending to this AU. I have so many other ideas for for fics that I'm just swarmed at the moment. But I think it's safe to say, Clarke and Lexa should always be able to get to spend the rest of their lives together. Thanks from the bottom of my heart!


End file.
